Mistletoe's Prank
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: EWE. Mungkin bagi Malfoy, semuanya bermula karena sebuah mistletoe. Tapi baginya, semua itu bermula jauh sebelum ini dan hal itu sama sekali tidak pernah disadari sebelumnya. SLASH. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistletoe's Prank**

**Author: **Neshvidha  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings: **SLASH, Post War, EWE, flangst, WIP, etc.  
**Part: **1/?

**. . . . . .**

Harry merasakan darah merambat dengan cepat menuju wajahnya dan membuat rona merah terlukis jelas tanpa bisa disembunyikan. Ia membiarkan bibirnya terbuka lebar selama beberapa saat karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya atau tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya berada di saat dan waktu yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang. Kedua matanya masih melebar dengan sempurna menyaksikan bagaimana dua murid Hogwarts tidak jauh darinya terlihat sibuk memagut bibir satu sama lain. Wajahnya kembali dibuat memerah ketika salah satu sosok itu—seorang gadis Hufflepuff—yang menyadari keberadaannya terpekik kaget dengan wajah merona dan dengan cepat berlari menjauh setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar seperti cicit seekor tikus; menyembunyikan wajah di antara helaian rambut hitam yang terurai.

"Err, _sorry_. Aku tidak—"

Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mau repot-repot meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya. Namun ketika sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, secara otomatis bibirnya bergerak. Kedua tangannya kemudian dengan cepat bergerak meraih buku-buku dan gulungan perkamen miliknya yang terjatuh sebelumnya sembari berusaha mengabaikan pandangan sepasang mata abu-abu itu seperti masih tertuju ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Potter. Kau memang selalu merusak kesenangan seseorang. Apa itu hobi barumu, huh?"

Kata-kata pemilik mata abu-abu itu membuatnya mengeluarkan suara menyerupai geraman pelan. Sepasang matanya berkilat marah menatap sosok yang kini menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding dengan senyum angkuh terukir di wajah pucat itu seolah-olah seperti tengah mengejeknya. Namun apapun yang dikatakan sosok itu kepadanya, Harry tahu dirinya hanya akan membuang waktu. Dan pada akhirnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia memilih meninggalkan sosok tersebut.

"... Kau oke, _mate_?" Ron Weasley melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya sesaat setelah mendudukkan diri di meja Gryffindor. "Kau terlihat kesal. Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Harry menggumamkan sesuatu di antara bibirnya yang tengah sibuk menyesap Jus Labu dari gelas. Ia tidak mengacuhkan pandangan yang diberikan Ron. Kedua matanya teredar ke penjuru Aula Besar sebelum tertuju kepada sosok pemuda yang berjalan memasuki tempat itu, mendudukkan diri di ujung meja Slytherin, dan menikmati sarapan dalam diam. Tidak ada satu pun murid Slytherin yang terlihat mau repot-repot memulai pembicaraan atau menyapa sosok tersebut. Harry tahu setelah ini ia akan melihat pemuda berkulit pucat itu akan beranjak dari Aula Besar menuju kelas pertama dan ia tidak akan melihat sosok tersebut sepanjang hari hingga jam makan malam tiba. Begitu setiap hari seperti sebuah rutinitas.

Melihat sosok Draco Malfoy yang dijauhi bahkan oleh penghuni Slytherin bukan lagi pemandangan yang aneh ditemuinya sejak kembali ke Hogwarts. Ia bahkan tidak jarang melihat Malfoy menghabiskan sebagian waktu di perpustakaan di antara tumpukan buku-buku tebal dan penuh debu. Ia juga sempat mendengar Madam Pince yang akan melarang Malfoy ke tempat itu hanya karena mantan Pangeran Slytherin tersebut menolak pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan atau bersosialisasi.

"Harry, kau melakukannya lagi."

Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali setelah mendapati Hermione berbisik pelan di telinganya. Perlahan ia menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan kening sedikit berkerut; melayangkan tatapan tidak mengertinya kepada gadis itu.

"Malfoy," Hermione kembali berbisik seperti tidak ingin ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Kau melihatnya lagi, Harry."

"Apa maksudmu?" Harry bertanya dengan nada tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku adalah... kau terus menerus mencuri pandang ke arah Malfoy, Harry. Apa kau tidak sadar?" Sebelum Harry mengerti dengan jelas maksud kata-kata Hermione, gadis di sampingnya kembali berbicara. "Apa kau sadar jika sejak beberapa hari terakhir kau selalu mengamati Malfoy? Terkadang aku bahkan melihatmu tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya. Kau... kau baik-baik saja? Sikapmu seperti... _well_, saat tahun keenam."

Suara Hermione terdengar pelan dan lembut seperti tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Harry hanya bisa kembali mengerutkan kening, berdeham pelan, dan mengamati makanan di atas piring miliknya. Tanpa bisa dimengerti, kedua matanya dengan sendirinya kembali mengerling ke meja Slytherin. Malfoy masih terlihat duduk di tempat yang sama dengan kepala yang tertunduk seperti mencoba membuat dirinya tidak terlihat. Tidak lama kemudian, sepasang matanya menangkap sosok Nott yang berjalan mendekati Malfoy dan mengucapkan sesuatu di telinga pemuda itu. Harry hanya bisa mengamati bagaimana tubuh Malfoy dengan cepat menegang dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

Mungkin dari beberapa pasang mata yang mengamati apa yang dilakukan Nott kepada Malfoy, hanya dirinya yang menyadari bagaimana sepasang mata abu-abu itu mengeras. Malfoy dengan cepat menyembunyikan tangan yang terkepal di bawah meja; terlihat tidak mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Nott namun Harry seperti tahu jika semua itu hanya topeng yang dipasang Malfoy dari orang-orang sekitar pemuda itu.

Nott segera meninggalkan Malfoy sendirian setelah tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu setelah sebelumnya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Malfoy masih terlihat hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk sebelum beberapa menit kemudian beranjak dari Aula Besar. Tidak ada satupun Slytherin yang bahkan terlihat ingin menyusul kepergian pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Nott masih melakukan hal seperti itu. Sungguh. Itu perbuatan yang konyol dan kekanakan," Hermione bergumam pelan. Sama sepertinya, gadis itu masih menatap ke arah pintu Aula Besar.

"Huh? Nott yang mengganggu Malfoy kau katakan konyol? Menurutku itu justru pemandangan yang menghibur, 'Mione," Ron yang sepertinya mendengar Hermione membicarakan apa yang baru saja terjadi berkata. "Kau juga berpikir seperti itu 'kan, _mate_?"

Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ron yang duduk di seberang meja. Kedua matanya melebar sesaat. Ia menemukan dirinya tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Ron. Faktanya, ia bahkan tidak menyetujui kata-kata sahabatnya. Tidak. Ia justru menganggap bahwa apa yang dilakukan Nott tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Ketika kelas Ramuan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin berlangsung, Harry tidak segera menemukan Malfoy berada di tempat biasanya—di meja di urutan paling belakang. Ia bahkan mengira Malfoy tidak akan muncul di kelas Ramuan jika saja pemilik mata abu-abu itu tidak muncul satu jam sebelum kelas berakhir; menyerahkan selembar perkamen kepada Slughorn dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada pengajar itu dengan suara berbisik. Dari tempatnya berada, sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya mengamati Slughorn melemparkan pandangan aneh kepada Malfoy sebelum menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Harry tidak melihat Malfoy melakukan apapun selain mencatat instruksi ramuan di papan tulis sepanjang sisa jam pelajaran.

Seperti tidak lagi memedulikan bagaimana nasib ramuan yang diminta Slughorn, Harry memilih untuk mengamati mantan Pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Ia tidak menyadari bagaimana dirinya terpaku di tempat melihat tangan Malfoy dengan cepat bergerak menuliskan instruksi ramuan di atas permukaan perkamen, mengamati bagaimana Malfoy menaikkan salah satu alis atau menggigit ujung pena bulu ketika ada sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti. Malfoy seperti sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di sekitar.

Barulah setelah selesai mencatat, Malfoy mendongakkan kepala. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu teredar ke penjuru ruangan yang dipenuhi asap dari ramuan yang direbus. Harry sekali lagi menemukan dirinya terdiam dengan kedua mata melebar ketika pandangan Malfoy jatuh ke arahnya. Tapi seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Malfoy dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian.

Hari itu, ia sungguh terkejut setelah menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya yang tidak menyelesaikan ramuan. Neville, yang sebelumnya sering meledakkan kuali, bahkan bisa menyelesaikan ramuan lebih baik darinya.

**. . . . . .**

Ketika daun terakhir di pohon Dedalu Perkasa menyentuh permukaan tanah karena meranggas, udara musim gugur segera digantikan oleh udara musim dingin yang menggigit. Salju pertama turun dengan lebat saat memasuki bulan Desember; bertepatan dengan liburan Natal yang akan segera tiba. Memasuki minggu kedua di bulan Desember, Harry dengan segera menemukan Aula Besar yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai hiasan Natal. Pohon-pohon Natal terlihat berjejer rapi di sepanjang dinding tempat itu; berhias peri-peri kecil yang disihir oleh Flitwick.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Natal tahun ini tampak berbeda. Sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa di setiap tahunnya kala Hagrid sibuk mencari pohon cemara di Hutan Terlarang atau Flitwick dan beberapa murid Hufflepuff menghias pohon Natal. Hal yang membuat berbeda adalah banyaknya _mistletoe_ yang belakangan itu terlihat melayang dengan sendirinya di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts.

Tentu saja _mistletoe_-_mistletoe_ itu bukanlah _mistletoe_ biasa. Dua orang yang tidak sengaja berada di bawah rangkaian mistletoe—bahkan termasuk peri rumah sekalipun—akan mendapati diri mereka tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki. Mereka akan tetap seperti itu walau apapun cara yang dilakukan. Sekeras apapun atau sebanyak apapun usaha yang dilakukan, mereka tidak akan bisa menggerakkan kaki. Dan seperti kepercayaan banyak orang, siapapun yang berada di bawah _mistletoe_ harus berciuman, cara itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat kaki mereka kembali bergerak.

Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi Harry akan mendapati beberapa murid-murid Hogwarts berciuman di bawah _mistletoe_ beberapa hari sebelum liburan Natal dimulai. Ia tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dirinya harus memutar arah ketika sepasang matanya menemukan pemandangan itu di koridor sekolah. Beberapa murid perempuan bahkan dengan sengaja memancingnya untuk berada di bawah rangkaian _mistletoe_ hanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman darinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan semuanya bermula atau siapa yang melakukan hal aneh itu. Ada yang mengatakan jika semua ini adalah ulah salah satu murid tahun kedelapan. Ada yang mengatakan jika semua ini adalah salah satu produk baru dari toko sihir Weasley. Bahkan yang lebih menghebohkan lagi, ada beberapa murid yang mengatakan semua ini adalah ulah Flitwick. Tentu saja, semua kabar itu tidak dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya karena tidak ada yang pernah tahu. McGonagall sendiri pun sampai saat ini tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Rangkaian-rangkaian _mistletoe_ itu akan tetap muncul secara tiba-tiba di seluruh penjuru kastil Hogwarts dan memerangkap dua orang yang tidak sengaja berjalan di bawahnya lalu menghilang begitu saja setelah mereka berciuman.

"_Blimey_, _mate_," Ron berbisik pelan setelah pemuda itu dan dirinya tidak sengaja melihat Dean Thomas mencium Padma Patil di bawah rangkaian _mistletoe_ di depan kelas Mantra. "Aku mulai menganggap berciuman karena _mistletoe_ mulai menyebalkan."

"Benarkah?" Harry menanggapi. "Jika kuingat lagi, bukankah sebelum ini kau selalu terlihat antusias jika berada di bawah _mistletoe_? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja kau berubah pikiran? Jangan katakan jika kau tidak mau umm... mencium Hermione lagi."

Ron, yang kini wajahnya memerah menyamai warna rambut, menggeram dan memukul pelan bahunya. Harry sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Padma Patil yang dengan cepat beringsut menjauhi Dean Thomas dan berlari ke arah saudari kembarnya. Rangkaian _mistletoe_ yang sebelumnya melayang di atas kepala Dean Thomas tidak terlihat lagi. Harry berani bertaruh jika _mistletoe_ itu pasti akan muncul lagi.

"Tapi setidaknya aku lebih beruntung, kau tahu," Ron berkata lagi. Pemuda itu memelankan nada suara ketika berbicara. Ron sempat tertawa pelan sebelum kembali berbicara. "Apa kau ingat bagaimana wajah Zabini dua hari lalu? Aku tidak pernah melihat Zabini yang berwajah pucat dan panik."

Harry tentu ingat kejadian di kelas Slughorn dua hari yang lalu di mana pada saat itu sebuah rangkaian _mistletoe_ muncul dengan tiba-tiba tepat di atas kepala Zabini. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah pemuda Slytherin itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi pucat menyadari keberadaan _mistletoe_ atau ekspresi horor yang diperlihatkan pemuda Italia tersebut karena satu-satunya cara membuat _mistletoe_ itu pergi adalah dengan mencium Neville yang saat itu sangat tidak beruntung menjadi rekan Zabini.

Dan Neville, yang juga terjebak dalam kondisi serupa, mau tidak mau harus mencium Zabini jika tidak ingin terjebak terus menerus di kelas Ramuan. Harry masih tidak melupakan bagaimana Neville yang dengan segera menghambur keluar kelas atau Zabini yang tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat. Sampai sekarang pun terkadang Seamus atau Ron masih menggoda Neville karena kejadian itu.

Harry pun tidak luput dari kejahilan tersebut. Tapi untungnya, saat _mistletoe_ muncul di atas kepalanya ketika keluar dari kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, kala itu ia tengah berjalan bersisian bersama Ginny. Bukan menjadi sesuatu yang canggung jika pada akhirnya, ia memilih mencium gadis itu daripada berdiri selamanya di depan pintu masuk kelas tersebut. Dan begitu kakinya bisa kembali bergerak, ia melemparkan senyum tipis kepada Ginny; mengabaikan godaan dari Seamus atau Ron.

Sejak kejadian itu, Harry sungguh berhati-hati agar tidak terjebak di dalam situasi serupa. Sudah merupakan sesuatu yang memalukan baginya karena harus mencium Ginny sementara banyak pasang mata yang melihat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus mencium seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya di tempat umum apalagi mengingat belakangan ini, sejak _mistletoe_-_mistletoe_ itu muncul, beberapa anak perempuan dengan sengaja menyapa atau berjalan di dekatnya seperti menunggu kesempatan.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Harry mengerang pelan—tidak menyukai pemikiran tersebut.

"... _Well_, Harry, Mum mengirimkan surat kepadaku. Dia menanyakan apa Natal ini kau akan menghabiskan waktu di _the_ _Burrow_ atau tetap tinggal di sekolah."

Harry tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ron. Ia mendadak lebih menganggap ujung pena bulunya jauh lebih menarik daripada pertanyaan itu. Sampai saat ini baik Ron atau Hermione tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah mendaftarkan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal di Hogwarts. Pergi ke _the_ _Burrow_ bersama Ron dan Ginny terasa berat baginya mengingat ini adalah Natal pertama yang dilalui keluarga Weasley tanpa kehadiran Fred. Harry bukannya tidak suka. Ia hanya tidak ingin berada di tengah-tengah suasana canggung atau jika harus melihat Mrs. Weasley yang kedua matanya selalu berkaca-kaca jika mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Fred.

"Kurasa aku akan tinggal di Hogwarts, Ron," kata Harry dengan senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya. "Profesor McGonagall dan Flitwick memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Bohong. Bohong.

Harry mengabaikan suara di dalam kepalanya. McGonagall sama sekali tidak pernah memintanya melakukan sesuatu saat liburan Natal. Begitu juga dengan Flitwick. Itu hanyalah sebuah alasan yang dikarangnya untuk menghindari undangan keluarga Weasley.

"Oh? Sungguh? Kau yakin?" Harry menganggukkan kepala. "_Well_, oke. Aku akan mengatakannya kepada Mum."

Sepeninggal Ron yang sebelumnya mengatakan ingin mencari Hermione, Harry menatap lembaran perkamen miliknya dalam diam. Tugas esai sepanjang satu kaki yang diminta Slughorn masih belum ada kemajuan sejak setengah jam terakhir dan hal itu membuatnya mendesis kesal. Dengan geram, dimasukkannya buku-bukunya ke dalam tas beserta pena bulu dan botol tinta sebelum beranjak dari ruang rekreasi. Makan malam masih dua jam lagi dan mungkin mencari udara segar akan sedikit membantunya.

Namun sepertinya, keinginan Harry untuk sekadar menjernihkan pikiran terlupakan begitu saja ketika telinganya mendengar geraman pelan disertai rintihan dari arah koridor di dekat pintu masuk kastil. Rasa penasaran membuat kedua kakinya melangkah tanpa sadar. Kedua matanya hanya bisa membulat sempurna setelah berhasil menemukan dari mana asal suara itu yang tidak lain berasal dari sosok Malfoy yang terduduk di atas lantai; mencengkeram lengan kanan dengan erat sambil meringis pelan.

"M—Malfoy?"

Suasana koridor yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa obor tidak membuat Harry tidak bisa melihat bagaimana Malfoy terlihat tersentak karena terkejut. Di balik bayang-bayang nyala obor, sepasang mata abu-abu milik Malfoy berkilat aneh sebelum dengan cepat memalingkan wajah. Malfoy terlihat jelas mencoba berdiri dengan kedua tangan tertumpu pada dinding. Harry yang melihat bagaimana Malfoy seperti kesulitan untuk berdiri berniat membantu. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah terulur ke arah pemuda itu sebelum Malfoy menepis kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu, kau tahu?"

"Tapi aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, Potter," Malfoy mendesis marah namun menolak untuk menatapnya. Rambut Malfoy yang sedikit panjang dan terurai membuatnya tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi di wajah pucat itu atau kedua mata yang terpejam erat menahan rasa sakit. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memberikan belas kasihanmu kepada orang sepertiku."

"Malfoy—"

"Pergi, Potter. Kau hanya akan menghabiskan waktu berhargamu di sini."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi apapun darinya, Malfoy mulai berjalan menjauh. Harry tahu dirinya lebih baik mengikuti kata-kata Malfoy. Namun setelah melihat bagaimana mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu berjalan dengan lengan kanan menempel pada dinding agar tubuh tidak merosot, Harry memilih untuk mengabaikan kata-kata pemuda itu. Ia mengambil Jubah Gaib miliknya yang tersimpan di dasar tas dan menyampirkan pada tubuhnya sementara kedua matanya tidak lepas menatap ke arah mana Malfoy pergi.

Harry tidak terlihat terkejut ketika menyadari Malfoy berjalan memasuki Hospital Wing sambil mendesis kesakitan memanggil matron sekolah. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menunggu Madam Pomfrey keluar dari salah satu pintu dan bergegas mendekati Malfoy; menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan menuntun pemuda itu untuk duduk di salah satu tempat tidur.

"Ini sudah tiga kalinya dalam minggu ini kau datang ke sini, Mr. Malfoy." Suara Madam Pomfrey menyiratkan keheranan sekaligus tidak senang. "Apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini?"

"Hanya beberapa kutukan," Malfoy berbicara dengan suara berbisik.

"Beberapa kutukan!? Apa kau kira aku akan dengan mudah percaya?"

Kerutan muncul di keningnya mendengar Madam Pomfrey yang membentak dengan tongkat sihir teracung ke arah tubuh Malfoy. Harry dengan jelas bisa melihat kedua alis matron sekolah itu bertaut sebelum kembali memarahi Malfoy. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Harry melihat ekspresi cemas yang berlebihan di wajah wanita itu. Namun setelah melihat apa penyebabnya, ia membiarkan pekik terkejut pelan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Harry tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman seperti ingin memuntahkan semua makan siangnya ketika melihat Madam Pomfrey menyingkap lengan jubah Malfoy. Keadaan _Hospital_ _Wing_ yang terang membuatnya bisa melihat jelas beberapa luka berupa goresan memanjang di lengan pemuda Slytherin itu. Luka-luka tersebut masih mengeluarkan darah segar yang mengotori lengan pakaian Malfoy.

"Beberapa _Stinging_ _Hex_ dan Kutukan Pemotong," Madam Pomfrey berkata. Kepala wanita itu terdongak menatap Malfoy. "Ini bukan lagi hanya kejahilan, Mr. Malfoy. Aku akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Kepala Sekolah. Suka atau tidak—"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Kepala Sekolah—" Malfoy mendadak terdiam, menggelengkan kepala, dan mengalihkan perhatian ke arah jendela. "Kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun."

"Itu karena kau sendiri yang tidak mengatakan siapa yang melakukan hal seperti ini padamu, Mr. Malfoy. Profesor McGonagall tidak akan bisa melindungimu jika kau tidak mengatakan siapa pelakunya," Madam Pomfrey berujar.

Harry cukup terkejut ketika mendengar Malfoy justru tertawa. Namun tawa itu terdengar aneh dan mampu membuat tengkuknya meremang. Baik dirinya dan Madam Pomfrey memberikan reaksi yang sama. Keningnya berkerut dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Harry tidak merasa bersalah dengan bersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaib dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Pikirannya hanya tertuju mengenai apa yang terjadi kepada Malfoy. Dari pembicaraan kedua orang itu, ia mulai menyadari apa yang menimpa mantan Pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Sangat masuk akal baginya ketika Hermione menyebutkan bahwa Malfoy saat ini tidak tinggal di asrama seperti murid-murid Slytherin lainnya tapi di salah satu ruangan di Menara Ketua Murid.

"—ada yang bisa menolongku, Madam Pomfrey," kata Malfoy. Suara pemuda Slytherin itu yang terdengar getir membuat Harry memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali. Malfoy tengah menundukkan kepala dan mencengkeram erat pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolongku," Malfoy berkata dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik sehingga Harry bahkan ragu dengan apa yang didengarnya.

**TBC**

Umm... terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Akan sangat berterima kasih lagi jika ada yang mau meluangkan waktu memberikan feedback entah itu kritik, saran, atau sekadar fansgirling ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistletoe's Prank**

**Author: **Neshvidha  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings: **SLASH, Post War, EWE, flangst, WIP, etc.  
**Part: **2/?

**. . . . . .**

"Aku ingin kau beristirahat di kamarmu, Mr. Malfoy. Dan jika besok tubuhmu masih sakit, aku ingin kau kembali ke sini. Apa kau mengerti?"

Harry mengambil satu langkah ke belakang menyaksikan Malfoy menganggukkan kepala singkat setelah menegak ramuan yang disodorkan Madam Pomfrey. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana pemuda Slytherin itu sepertinya tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu. Harry cukup terkejut mendengar Malfoy mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Madam Pomfrey dengan suara berbisik, menegakkan tubuh, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia tidak mau memikirkan alasan apapun ketika kedua kakinya melangkah sendiri untuk mengikuti Malfoy.

Sang pemuda Gryffindor itu segera menyadari jika jam makan malam sudah hampir habis. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai sedikit keinginan pun untuk pergi ke Aula Besar. Ia lebih memilih mengikuti Malfoy—yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya—ke arah Menara Ketua Murid. Ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan desakan di dalam dirinya yang ingin menanyakan keadaan mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu walau sudah melihat apa yang Madam Pomfrey lakukan untuk mengobati Malfoy.

Dan pada akhirnya, menyerah karena desakan tersebut, Harry menyingkap Jubah Gaib yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mendadak, kedua telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat saat Malfoy yang sepertinya menyadari ada orang lain di koridor itu membalikkan tubuh. Sepasang mata abu-abu yang melebar menjadi hal pertama yang dilihat Harry.

"Malfoy—"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Potter?" Malfoy terlebih dahulu memotong kata-katanya. Raut terkejut di wajah pemuda Slytherin itu dengan cepat berubah. Malfoy dengan segera memperlihatkan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi kepadanya.

"Aku—kau baik-baik saja?"

Malfoy tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu beberapa kali terlihat mengerling ke arahnya dan Jubah Gaib di tangannya secara bergantian. Harry mengutuk dalam hati; dengan cepat menyembunyikan Jubah Gaibnya di belakang tubuh walau tahu hal tersebut hanya sia-sia. Malfoy sepertinya menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Harry tidak bisa tidak mengeluarkan suara terkejut saat Malfoy dengan cepat menghampirinya, mencengkeram jubahnya, dan menghantamkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Ia mengerang karena bagian belakang kepalanya membentur dinding. Tubuhnya mengerang protes namun Harry berusaha keras untuk tidak memedulikan semua itu.

Ketika Harry membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam, ia segera menemukan sepasang mata abu-abu yang berkilat marah tengah menatapnya lekat. Ia tersentak pelan menyadari bagaimana dekatnya wajah Malfoy saat ini sehingga ia bahkan bisa merasakan napas pemuda Slytherin itu menerpa wajahnya. Malfoy tidak terlihat ingin menjauh sedikit pun walau saat ini ia meronta untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kau—," Malfoy menggeram marah. "Tidakkah Granger atau Weasley pernah memberitahumu untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain, _Potter_?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Malfoy."

Pemuda di hadapannya tertawa kering. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh atau tidak mengerti." Kali ini Harry mendengar jelas nada tidak suka di setiap kata yang diucapkan Malfoy. "Kau mengikutiku ke _Hospital_ _Wing_, bukan? Dengan jubah tidak terlihatmu? Kau seperti seekor anak anjing, Potter. Sangat suka sekali mengendus urusan orang lain walau orang itu sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kau tidak seharusnya ikut campur."

Pandangan sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu mengeras. Harry menyadari bagaimana dirinya saat ini mengepalkan kedua tangan di setiap sisi tubuhnya dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat. Malfoy melemparkan senyum mencemooh kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, kau tahu?" ujarnya dengan suara bergumam. Harry tidak tahu apakah kata-katanya berhasil mempengaruhi Malfoy atau tidak. Namun jika ya, ia harus memberikan tepuk tangan penuh kekaguman karena tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah pucat itu.

"Sungguh, Potter? _Menolongku_?" Malfoy mengejek. Harry merasakan tubuhnya bergetar atas tatapan sepasang mata abu-abu di hadapannya. "Mengagumkan! Harry Potter ingin menolong seorang Pelahap Maut. Kau punya _hero-complex_ yang besar sekali, huh? Setelah menyelamatkan dunia ini dari Pangeran Kegelapan, sekarang kau ingin menolongku? Apa mendirikan badan konseling untuk para Pelahap Maut adalah tujuanmu sekarang?"

"Malfoy—" Harry mendadak terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah merasakan cengkeraman Malfoy pada bajunya semakin erat sehingga membuat tubuhnya semakin menempel pada tubuh pemilik mata abu-abu itu.

"Tidak, Potter. Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Malfoy terdiam sejenak. "Berhenti. Mencampuri. Urusan. Orang. Lain. Aku hanya meminta itu darimu. Urusi saja urusanmu dan jangan mengangguku."

Harry memberikan anggukan singkat. Bukan akibat kata-kata Malfoy tapi lebih karena hanya itu yang terlintas di kepalanya. Malfoy sepertinya cukup menerima tanggapan darinya. Pemuda itu dengan perlahan melepaskan cengkeraman pada jubahnya. Sebersit pikiran mengenai Malfoy yang akan beringsut menjauh entah mengapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Malfoy tidak juga melakukan hal itu. Harry mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti mengapa saat ini pemuda di hadapannya memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut dan dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala sebelum mengumpat.

Pemuda Gryffindor itu merasakan napasnya tercekat di kerongkongannya. Dengan sedikit ragu mengikuti arah pandangan Malfoy tertuju. Sepertinya pemikiran terburuknya mengenai apa yang terjadi terbukti. Begitu mendongakkan kepala, kedua matanya segera menemukan rangkaian tumbuhan merambat beserta sulur-sulurnya yang menjuntai ke bawah melayang tepat di atas kepalanya. Harry tidak butuh banyak waktu menyadari kedua kakinya seperti diberi perekat yang kuat sehingga tidak bisa melangkah sedikit pun.

Oh, _bloody_ _hell_... mengapa rangkaian _mistletoe_ harus berada di atas kepalanya di saat seperti ini?

"Jangan pikir aku akan menciummu, Potter."

Harry sungguh tidak tahu mengapa wajahnya mendadak terasa panas mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Malfoy kepadanya.

"S-sungguh? Lagi pula siapa yang memikirkan hal seperti itu, huh?" Harry mengutuk dalam hati mendengar suaranya sendiri yang terdengar bergetar. "Aku justru lebih memilih terus seperti ini daripada berciuman denganmu."

"Kau benar. Aku berani bertaruh jika kau lebih suka mencium Weaselette," ujar Malfoy.

Harry tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia tahu bahwa usaha kerasnya untuk lepas dari jerat _mistletoe_ hanya akan sia-sia karena apapun usaha yang dilakukannya, ia akan tetap seperti ini sampai dirinya dan Malfoy berciuman. Membayangkan hal itu membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. Darah merambat dengan cepat di wajahnya tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Dan mengingat tubuh Malfoy berada sangat dekat membuatnya bergerak gelisah.

Tidak ada yang mau repot-repot menghitung berapa lama ia sudah berdiri di tempat itu. Entah sudah lima menit, sepuluh menit atau setengah jam berlalu, Harry tidak bisa lagi menghitungnya. Namun dari gerak tubuh yang diperlihatkan Malfoy, pemuda Slytherin itu tampaknya tidak tahan harus terus menerus berdiri berlama-lama. Harry sungguh terkejut tidak ada seorang pun yang melalui koridor itu.

"Ini menggelikan."

Walau tidak ingin mengakui, Harry menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Malfoy. Mereka seperti dua orang bodoh yang terjebak dalam situasi konyol. Sungguh menggelikan sekali mengingat dirinya yang terjebak di bawah rangkaian _mistletoe_ bersama Malfoy.

Harry menatap _mistletoe_ di atas kepalanya dengan tatapan tajam. _Mistletoe_ yang melayang itu terlihat tidak berdosa namun hal tersebut membuatnya semakin menyingkirkan _mistletoe_ itu dan melepaskan diri dari kondisi konyol ini. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Menghancurkan _mistletoe_ itu? Melenyapkannya? Yeah, tentu saja pemikiran tersebut menjadi hal pertama yang dilakukan beberapa murid yang tidak ingin berciuman di bawah _mistletoe_. Hanya saja, semua mantra sepertinya tidak berpengaruh. Mereka akan menemukan _mistletoe_ itu seperti menyerap semua sihir.

Lalu apa? Mencium Malfoy? Tidak. Hal seperti itu—

Sekali lagi Harry menemukan dirinya tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin diselesaikannya ketika merasakan tubuhnya ditekan ke arah dinding. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya mempunyai waktu yang singkat untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kedua matanya melebar setelah otaknya mampu mengirimkan impuls mengenai sesuatu yang menekan bibirnya dengan keras.

Dan 'sesuatu' itu adalah bibir Malfoy.

Kedua tangannya yang sempat terkulai di sisi tubuh seperti menemukan kekuatannya kembali dengan mendorong bahu Malfoy menjauh. Namun Malfoy tidak bergeming. Apa yang dilakukannya seperti sia-sia apalagi setelah merasakan tangan pemuda Slytherin itu menyapu tengkuknya.

Seperti menyadari apa yang dilakukannya tidak ada gunanya, Malfoy memanfaatkan keadaan. Telapak tangan pemuda di hadapannya kini mencengkeram lehernya. Tidak erat memang, tapi Harry tidak bisa mengabaikan bagaimana tubuhnya bergetar hanya dengan sentuhan ringan seperti itu. Ia tidak sadar jika saat ini kedua matanya terpejam setelah Malfoy menelengkan kepala ke kanan hingga membuat bibir mereka seperti menyatu bagai dua buah kepingan _puzzle_. Harry sungguh tidak mengenal lagi suara desahan atau erangan yang menyapa telinganya itu berasal dari dirinya atau Malfoy ketika panas dari lidah mantan Pangeran Slytherin tersebut menyapu permukaan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa panas seperti dirinya tengah meminum Ramuan Merica Meletup. Ia yang menyadari jika bibir Malfoy tidak lagi menekan bibirnya masih enggan untuk membuka mata. Ia tahu Malfoy masih berada di sana. Napas pemuda Slytherin itu—yang terasa panas—masih menerpa wajahnya. Seolah mengerti atmosfir yang terasa berat di sekitar mereka, Malfoy tidak mengatakan apapun—tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka hanya diam dan menikmati bagaimana deru napas mereka saling bersahutan di tengah suasana koridor yang sepi.

Harry menikmati keadaan itu selama beberapa saat. Tapi suasana yang hening secara mendadak membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Ia hanya bisa mendengar deru napasnya sendiri. Dengan gugup, ia membuka kedua matanya. Tidak tahu mengapa dadanya seperti mencelos ketika menyadari tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya di tempat itu.

Termasuk Malfoy yang entah sejak kapan meninggalkannya di koridor itu.

**. . . . . .**

Saat liburan Natal tiba, di mana hampir semua murid-murid Hogwarts bersiap untuk pulang, Harry tidak pergi ke Aula Besar pagi itu. Tubuhnya terasa berat untuk sekadar pergi sarapan dan mengantar Ron serta Hermione ke Stasiun Hogsmeade. Harry lebih memilih menggelung dirinya di bawah selimut tebal dengan kepala terbenam pada bantal miliknya. Ia bahkan hanya menanggapi Ron yang mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa setelah liburan berakhir' dengan gumaman dari balik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ron sepertinya sudah bosan melayangkan pertanyaan mengenai apakah dirinya baik-baik saja jika mengingat responnya hanyalah gedikan bahu singkat dan senyum tipis lalu mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. _Hell_, Harry sendiri pun sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaan itu dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Suasana kastil Hogwarts yang mendadak sepi membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa semua murid-murid yang memutuskan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing sudah berangkat menuju stasiun untuk membawa mereka ke London. Harry tidak tahu siapa saja yang memilih untuk tinggal. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Harry mengerang pelan mendengar perutnya berbunyi ketika hari menginjak siang. Di luar jendela Menara Gryffindor, awan tebal berwarna abu-abu terlihat menggantung—menyembunyikan sinar matahari. Dengan enggan ia menyeret kakinya untuk pergi ke Aula Besar, mendudukkan diri di ujung meja Gryffndor, dan mulai menyantap sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya. Hanya beberapa murid yang dilihatnya masih berada di Hogwarts siang itu.

Dan tentu saja ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan sosok Draco Malfoy yang berjalan memasuki Aula Besar sebelum mendudukkan diri di ujung meja di dekat meja para pengajar.

Sendirian seperti biasanya.

Sungguh sangat bertolak belakang dengan keadaan Nott yang terlihat dikelilingi beberapa murid Slytherin yang memutuskan untuk tinggal. Nott tampak begitu angkuh berbicara dengan Goyle dan Millicent Bulstrode sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Malfoy. Entah pemuda Slytherin itu menyadari pandangan Nott atau tidak, ia tidak tahu.

Harry mencoba mengabaikan pemilik mata abu-abu itu atau bagaimana sekali lagi wajahnya memanas. Sepanjang jam makan siang, kepalanya terus tertunduk sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendudukkan diri di bangku kosong di sampingnya.

"Hei, Harry," Neville Longbottom menyapanya. Selama beberapa saat ia menatap bingung teman satu asramanya sebelum ingat bahwa Neville pernah menyebutkan akan tinggal di Hogwarts saat liburan. "Akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari selimutmu?"

"Err, yeah?"

Neville tertawa pelan namun pada akhirnya tidak mengatakan apapun lagi; menikmati makanan yang terhidang di atas meja sembari menikmati ketenangan kastil Hogwarts. Ia dengan cepat menyadari tidak banyak murid yang memutuskan untuk tinggal pada liburan kali ini.

Saat Natal tiba, Harry tidak terkejut menemukan tumpukan hadiah tersusun rapi di dekat kaki tempat tidurnya. Seperti tahun-tahun belakangan ini, Mrs. Weasley memberikan sebuah sweater rajutan bertuliskan 'H' besar di bagian depannya. Ia juga menemukan beberapa hadiah dari anggota keluarga Weasley yang lain, Hermione, dan bahkan Luna.

Hari Natal dihabiskan Harry dengan menikmati makanan di Aula Besar sambil berbincang bersama beberapa pengajar yang memutuskan tinggal. Ketika hari beranjak siang, tanpa memedulikan udara musim dingin yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil, pemuda Gryffindor itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan terbang di lapangan Quidditch. Ia bahkan sudah menenteng sapu terbang miliknya dan meminjam Snitch dari ruang perlengkapan ketika menyadari jika bukan hanya dirinya yang mempunyai pikiran untuk terbang di tengah cuaca buruk bulan Desember.

Dari luar ruang ganti, sepasang mata hijaunya mengamati Draco Malfoy yang terbang dengan sapu terbangnya di langit yang mendung; tanpa takut membiarkan udara dingin menerpa permukaan wajah. Sosok itu terlihat sedikit kabur ketika Malfoy memutuskan untuk melakukan sedikit atraksi di udara. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Harry bisa mengacuhkan begitu saja bagaimana sudut bibir Malfoy membentuk senyum tipis.

Harry seolah-olah melupakan tujuannya untuk datang ke tempat ini. Kedua matanya terus mengamati setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Malfoy di udara; bagaimana pemuda itu menukik tajam, berbelok, dan melesat menembus udara. Entah mengapa, kedua matanya tidak lepas memandang mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu hingga tidak menyadari ada cahaya berwarna merah menyala yang meluncur ke arah pemuda tersebut dengan amat cepat—mengenai dada Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" Harry berteriak sambil berlari.

Padahal baru beberapa detik sebelumnya ia melihat Malfoy melakukan gerakan berputar lalu berbelok, tapi beberapa detik kemudian asap tebal dengan percikan api muncul di ujung sapu terbang pemuda itu. Harry seperti merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak karena melihat tubuh Malfoy terjatuh dari sapu terbang.

Harry seperti mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hermione yang kalut setiap kali ia terjatuh dari sapu terbangnya sendiri saat pertandingan Quidditch. Ia mengerti karena saat ini dirinya seperti berada di posisi gadis itu; melihat tubuh tersebut terjun bebas dari ketinggian. Tapi ia tahu masih ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia segera menyambar sapu terbang miliknya, mengambil posisi, dan menghentakkan kaki. Hanya dengan sekejap saja udara musim dingin menerpa wajahnya. Harry melesat ke arah tubuh Malfoy yang bergerak dengan cepat karena gravitasi tanpa memedulikan apapun. Ia membiarkan sapu terbang membawanya melesat menembus udara sampai berada cukup dekat dengan sosok tersebut. Tangannya kini berusaha menggapai tubuh tidak jauh darinya.

Semakin dekat... dekat—

Harry membiarkan beban tubuh Malfoy tertumpu pada bagian depan tubuhnya. Tangannya yang bebas secara otomatis menahan tubuh Malfoy agar tidak lepas dari dekapannya. Pemuda Gryffindor itu dengan sigap mengendalikan sapu terbang miliknya hingga membuatnya tetap terbang di udara. Sementara itu, sapu terbang milik Malfoy yang sebelumnya terbakar, masih terbang selama beberapa saat sebelum menukik ke tanah dan mengenai salah satu tribun hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Mungkinkah jika ia tidak berada di sini, Malfoy akan bernasib sama seperti sapu terbang itu?

Tidak. Harry tidak menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi. Kini, ia mengerling ke arah Malfoy yang tidak sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu tidak terlihat mengalami luka apapun. Hanya saja, setiap kali ia memanggil, Malfoy tidak menyahut atau memberikan reaksi.

Tubuh Malfoy terkulai begitu saja di lengannya.

**. . . . . .**

"... Dia tidak apa-apa, Mr. Potter. Kau bisa kembali ke asramamu dan menemuinya besok jika ingin."

Harry seharusnya mendengarkan kata-kata Madam Pomfrey. Namun sepertinya, kedua kakinya seolah-olah sulit digerakkan. Ia hanya duduk diam di kursi di samping tempat tidur di mana Malfoy tengah terbaring. Pemuda Slytherin itu tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi dengan melihat dada Malfoy yang naik dan turun dengan teratur, Harry menduga pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan—"

"Mr. Malfoy terkena Mantra Pelumpuh hingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri," matron sekolah itu terdengar tidak senang. "Tapi kita beruntung. Kau ada di sana saat Mr. Malfoy terjatuh dari sapu terbang. Jika tidak..."

Madam Pomfrey membiarkan kalimat itu tergantung di udara. Tapi ia yakin baik dirinya dan wanita itu tidak ingin menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Mereka memang beruntung tubuh Malfoy tidak sampai menghantam permukaan tanah atau tribun. Akan lain ceritanya jika tidak ada seorang pun yang menolong Malfoy di saat seperti ini.

"Sejak kapan semua itu terjadi?" Harry bertanya sehingga membuat Madam Pomfrey sedikit terkejut. "Seseorang yang menyerang Malfoy. Ini bukan kali pertamanya, bukan?"

Wanita di hadapannya terdiam cukup lama seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, wanita itu menghela napas panjang.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, Mr. Potter. Aku baru menyadari ada yang salah setelah Mr. Malfoy sering muncul di sini untuk meminta ramuan atau obat," Madam Pomfrey berujar pelan. "Aku hanya bisa mendesaknya mengenai apa yang terjadi. Mr. Malfoy tidak pernah mau menyebutkan siapa yang melakukan itu. Entah karena tidak tahu siapa pelakunya atau memang tidak ingin mengatakan."

"Apakah kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Maksudku, ini bukan lagi seperti lelucon. Malfoy bisa saja... ini sudah keterlaluan."

"Sejak awal ini memang bukan lelucon, Mr. Potter. Kaupikir aku tidak melakukan apapun atas apa yang terjadi? Kaukira Profesor McGonagall tidak melakukan apapun?"

Harry memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia seperti tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Kami sudah melakukan apa yang kami bisa," Madam Pomfrey berkata lagi. "Tapi pada awalnya Mr. Malfoy seperti membiarkan dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu. Seharusnya Mr. Malfoy bisa melawan tapi malah sebaliknya, dia tidak melakukan apapun."

Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya setengah mendengarkan apa yang Madam Pomfrey katakan. Kedua matanya terfokus ke arah sosok yang tertidur di atas ranjang. Malfoy tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tampak tenang dalam tidurnya dan seperti tidak memedulikan apa yang ada.

"Bisakah untuk malam ini aku menunggu Malfoy?" Harry bertanya beberapa saat kemudian. Awalnya Madam Pomfrey terlihat tidak menyukai hal itu. Namun pada akhirnya, wanita itu memberikan angkukan singkat dan menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan tempat tidur kosong di samping Malfoy. Harry tidak membantah dan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum matron sekolah itu kembali ke kantornya.

Tapi saat malam menjelang, Harry menemukan dirinya masih dalam posisi sama sejak Madam Pomfrey meninggalkannya bersama Malfoy di _Hospital Wing_. Ia membiarkan beban tubuhnya tertopang pada sandaran kursi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada sosok Malfoy. Selama duduk di samping tempat tidur pemuda itu, Malfoy hanya sesekali menggeliat pelan. Kelopak mata pucat itu masih terpejam erat.

Harry mungkin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Malfoy selama ini, tapi ia sungguh berharap jika pemuda berkulit pucat itu segera membuka kedua matanya.

**TBC**

**Q: pair di sini Drarry atau Harco?  
**A: Well, sebenarnya saya menyerahkan masalah pair ini kepada reader saja. Mau dianggap Drarry atau Harco sama sekali tidak masalah untuk saya. Toh tidak akan ada lemon di sini ;) saya hanya akan khusus menuliskan 'D/H' atau 'H/D' di summary jika memang di fanfic-fanfic yang saya buat ada lemon karena setahu saya, penulisan D/H atau H/D—atau pada pair lain—hanya untuk siapa yang menjadi top/seme/dom atau bottom/uke/sub lol.

**Q: Apa Harry pacaran dengan Ginny?  
**A: umm... tidak, atau setidaknya belum untuk saat ini.

**Terima kasih banyak atas feedback yang sudah diberikan. Semoga chapter ini menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di chapter kemarin ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistletoe's Prank**

**Author: **Neshvidha  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings: **SLASH, Post War, EWE, flangst, WIP, etc.  
**Part: **3/?

**. . . . . .**

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali; menatap bingung sekitarnya sebelum menyadari di mana dirinya berada saat ini. Pemuda Gryffindor itu membiarkan erangan tidak nyaman meluncur dari bibirnya setelah merasakan tubuhnya kaku karena tertidur di kursi dengan posisi yang aneh. Lehernya terasa sakit hingga membuatnya ragu untuk bergerak. Selama beberapa menit selanjutnya, Harry memilih untuk membiarkan otot tubuhnya untuk menyesuaikan diri. Ia sempat menguap beberapa kali, menggosokkan tangan pada matanya yang setengah terbuka, dan mulai mengedarkan sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya ke penjuru _Hospital Wing._

Ia tidak sempat untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya saat kedua matanya tertuju ke arah sosok Draco Malfoy yang duduk dalam diam dengan punggung bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Malfoy tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya. Mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu tengah terlihat sibuk memandang salju yang turun di luar jendela atau berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan keberadaannya di tempat itu.

Pada akhirnya, Harry berdeham pelan. Ia tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya ketika sepasang mata abu-abu itu dengan cepat menatapnya. Malfoy memang tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Harry bisa merasakan jika penerus keluarga Malfoy itu seperti menunggunya untuk menjelaskan mengapa dirinya berada di tempat ini.

"Err... _well_—"

Pemuda Gryffindor itu mendadak terdiam. Ia tengah berusaha merangkai kalimat di dalam kepalanya. Malfoy masih tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya melemparkan tatapan bosan kepadanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, huh?" Harry sungguh tidak tahu mengapa suaranya terdengar menyerupai bisikan kala menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Malfoy. Ia bahkan juga tidak tahu mengapa dirinya merasa gelisah ketika Malfoy tidak mengatakan sesuatu. "Malfoy—?"

"Pomfrey mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau sudah menolongku," Malfoy memotong kata-katanya dengan tiba-tiba sembari mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. "Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

Selama beberapa saat, Harry tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya kepada pemuda Slytherin itu. Ia memilih diam dan dengan ragu sekali lagi mencuri pandang ke arah Malfoy.

"Aku tidak punya alasan apapun mengapa menolongmu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, kau tahu," kata Harry setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Keningnya berkerut mendengar Malfoy mendecak pelan. Kali ini pemuda Slytherin itu melihatnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Apa kau tahu jika aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau menolongku?" Malfoy mendesis. "Aku tidak mau jika harus berhutang budi padamu apalagi setelah—"

Malfoy kembali terdiam. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu sempat melebar sesaat sebelum Malfoy dengan cepat memasang topengnya kembali seraya menggelengkan kepala. Harry tidak luput melihat bagaimana kedua tangan pemuda itu meremas selimut dengan kuat hingga membuat buku-buku jari Malfoy memutih. Harry ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi—apa yang membuat sikap Malfoy seperti itu—namun pada akhirnya, ia memilih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Harry menyadari ada yang berbeda dari mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu setelah kembali ke Hogwarts. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengatakan seperti itu. Memang kenyataannya jika ada yang aneh dengan Malfoy. Katakan ia kembali terobsesi pada pemuda itu. Katakan jika _hero-complex_-nya yang berbicara, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Malfoy memang berbeda di matanya dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

Ia ingin melihat Malfoy yang dulu.

"Madam Pomfrey mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku," kata Harry dengan hati-hati setelah menyadari keheningan yang tidak nyaman di antara Malfoy dan dirinya. "Mengenai apa yang terjadi denganmu maksudku. Siapa yang melakukan semua ini, Malfoy? Siapa yang—"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Potter."

Harry tidak sadar jika dirinya menggeram pelan karena sekali lagi Malfoy memotong kata-katanya. Ia juga tidak sadar ketika dirinya dengan cepat berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, menarik kerah piyama yang dipakai Malfoy, dan memaksa pandangan mereka bertemu. Kedua mata pemuda di hadapannya menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"Dengarkan aku, Malfoy. Apa yang mereka lakukan sudah keterlaluan. Mengapa kau tidak berhenti berusaha melindungi siapapun yang melakukan hal buruk itu dan katakan siapa pelakunya? Kau hampir saja mati jika saat itu aku tidak berada di sana. Entah apalagi yang akan terjadi jika kau masih berkeras untuk memilih menutup mulutmu itu dan tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Kau pikir—"

"Semua itu bukan urusanmu," Malfoy kembali memotong tanpa memedulikan geram kesal yang diberikannya kepada pemuda itu. Ia mendesis ketika Malfoy menepis tangannya dan beringsut menjauh. "Itu. Bukan. Urusanmu. Mengapa tidak justru kau saja yang berusaha untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain, Potter? Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk ikut campur mengenai apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri sehingga tidak membutuhkan kau sebagai pengasuhku."

Harry menghela napas. "Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali, Malfoy?"

"Dan mengapa kau peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padaku, Potter?"

Pertanyaan dari pemuda Slytherin di hadapannya membuat Harry terdiam dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka. Ditatapnya Malfoy tanpa berkedip sementara pemilik mata abu-abu itu seperti tengah menunggu jawaban darinya. Tapi setelah cukup lama berlalu, Harry masih juga tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Ia hanya diam dengan kedua tangan terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

"Mengapa kau peduli, Potter?" Malfoy bertanya lagi.

Pemuda Gryffindor itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan kembali memfokuskan perhatian kepada Malfoy. Pertanyaan pewaris Malfoy itu masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu," kata Harry pada akhirnya. Nada suaranya terdengar ragu. "Mungkin... mungkin karena siapapun yang melakukan semua hal buruk itu padamu tidak seharusnya bersikap demikian. Mungkin karena—_well_, aku tidak tahu, oke!? Aku hanya..."

"Maka berhentilah bersikap peduli dengan apa yang terjadi."

Harry ingin membantah atau sekadar mengemukakan pendapatnya sendiri. Sungguh. Tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia terdiam dan hanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Tidak seharusnya semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin menolong Malfoy. Ia tidak suka melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka kepada pemuda Slytherin itu. Tapi mengapa Malfoy terus menolak niat baiknya? Mengapa Malfoy memilih untuk mengabaikan uluran tangannya?

Pemuda Gryffindor itu sungguh ingin kembali mendesak Malfoy untuk sekadar mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya tapi Madam Pomfrey yang tiba-tiba masuk ke _Hospital Wing_ membuatnya mengurungkan niat tersebut. Harry tidak luput melihat keterkejutan di wajah matron sekolah itu ketika masih menyadari dirinya di tempat tersebut.

"Kembalilah ke asrama atau ke Aula Besar, Mr. Potter," kata Pomfrey yang mulai memeriksa Malfoy. Tapi setelah menyadari jika dirinya tidak bergeming di samping tempat tidur mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu membuat Pomfrey menghela napas panjang.

"Mr. Potter—"

"Bisakah aku menunggu lebih lama di sini?"

Harry mencoba tidak mengacuhkan tatapan tajam dari Madam Pomfrey atau bagaimana Malfoy memutar kedua matanya.

"Tidak," sanggah Pomfrey yang terlihat tidak senang. "Aku tidak ingin kau berada di sini. Lakukan apapun yang kauinginkan, entah apapun itu, aku tidak peduli asalkan kau tidak berada di sini. Aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu pasienku, kau mengerti?"

Dengan enggan, Harry menganggukkan kepalanya namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan berniat keluar dari _Hospital Wing_ sebelum berhenti karena teringat sesuatu. Ia kembali menatap Malfoy dan menemukan sepasang mata abu-abu itu tengah mengarah kepadanya.

"Aku mungkin tidak tahu mengapa aku peduli, Malfoy," katanya. "Tapi aku tahu satu hal. Kau tidak seperti Malfoy yang selama ini kukenal. Kau bukan Draco Malfoy tapi hanya seorang penyihir yang menyedihkan, kau tahu."

Harry hanya sempat melihat kedua mata Malfoy melebar sebelum ia membalikkan tubuh dan pergi meninggalkan _Hospital Wing_. Namun setelah menyadari jika saat ini dirinya hanya sendirian di koridor tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Harry mengumpat pelan; menyesali apa yang sudah dikatakannya kepada pemuda itu.

Sepanjang hari, pemuda Gryffindor itu tidak melihat sosok Malfoy ssat makan siang atau makan malam dan itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Perutnya tidak henti-hentinya bergolak setiap kali ia memikirkan pemuda Slytherin itu. Ia bahkan tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah pintu Aula Besar untuk sekadar memastikan bahwa Malfoy akan muncul ketika jam makan tiba. Tapi selama apapun ia menunggu, Malfoy tidak kunjung muncul. Ia beberapa kali berpikir untuk melihat pemuda itu di Hospital Wing namun pada akhirnya terpaksa mengurungkan niat tersebut. Malfoy pasti tidak ingin menemuinya.

"Kau oke, Harry?"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Di seberang meja, Neville Longbottom mulai mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang yang tersedia. Tidak banyak murid Hogwarts yang berada di Aula Besar pagi itu sehingga membuat Harry dengan mudah melihat apakah Malfoy muncul di tempat itu atau tidak.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Harry menggelengkan kepala. Tidakkah lebih baik jika dirinya tidak memikirkan pemuda Slytherin itu? Untuk apa ia membuang waktunya memikirkan Malfoy sementara pemuda tersebut sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya?

"Harry?"

"Err, yeah. Tentu, Neville," ujarnya singkat, meraih sebuah paha ayam, dan meletakkan pada piringnya.

Harry melihat Neville hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi daripada mendengarkan pemuda di hadapannya, Harry lebih tertarik menatap ke arah Aula Besar ketika menemukan sosok Malfoy berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

Ia segera tahu ada yang berbeda dengan pemuda Slytherin tersebut hanya dengan sekali melihat saja. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya tampak tidak berkedip mengamati Malfoy yang berjalan ke arah meja Slytherin dengan wajah yang terangkat dan tubuh yang tegap. Malfoy berjalan seolah-olah tidak mengacuhkan pandangan yang diberikan beberapa pasang mata di Aula Besar seperti menganggap tempat itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Malfoy bahkan tidak memedulikan para Slytherin lainnya sebelum mendudukkan diri di tengah-tengah meja Slytherin seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu sebelum perang terjadi. Nott yang tiba beberapa menit kemudian dan mendapati Malfoy duduk di tempat itu terlihat tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Para murid Slytherin mempunyai hierarki sendiri. Harry tahu itu setelah Ginny sempat memberitahunya. Siapapun yang duduk di tengah-tengah meja panjang Slytherin mempunyai posisi yang tinggi di asrama Slytherin—layaknya seorang pemimpin di antara para ular. Selama ini Harry tahu bahwa Malfoy-lah yang biasa duduk di tempat itu karena bagaimanapun juga, Malfoy adalah Pangeran Slytherin. Namun setelah perang berakhir, posisi itu ditempati oleh Nott. Apapun alasannya, murid-murid Slytherin tidak membiarkan murid lain tahu.

Namun sekarang, melihat Malfoy duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya ditempati Nott, membuat Harry menyadari ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Ia tidak henti-hentinya melihat ke arah meja Slytherin. Nott tengah berjalan mendekati Malfoy dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

Dan Harry merasakan napasnya tercekat kala melihat sudut bibir Malfoy terangkat membentuk senyum mencemooh.

Ia mengenal senyum itu. Ia juga mengenali setiap gerak tubuh Malfoy yang sangat familiar di matanya. Bagaimana Malfoy membalas kata-kata Nott dengan ekspresi angkuhnya, bagaimana Malfoy mengejek pemuda itu tanpa sekalipun merasa terintimidasi dengan posisi Nott, atau bagaimana ia mendapati Malfoy menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengejek ketika Nott pergi begitu saja.

Harry mengenali semua itu hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Malfoy terlihat sedikit terkejut namun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah makanan yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang, Harry?" Neville bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

Harry menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada, Neville," jawabnya namun masih belum menghapus senyum lebar yang terukir di wajahnya. Ia mungkin tidak tahu mengapa dirinya peduli dengan apa yang terjadi kepada Malfoy, tapi asalkan bisa melihat Malfoy yang dulu, semua itu tidak berarti sama sekali.

**. . . . . .**

Harry membiarkan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya atau sisa-sisa salju membuat rambutnya basah. Ia tidak seperti tengah memedulikan apa yang akan terjadi karena angin musim dingin yang berhembus di sekelilingnya. Ia hanya memikirkan satu hal dan itu adalah bagaimana senang dirinya ketika terbang di udara, melesat bersama angin dengan _Firebolt_ miliknya.

Ia merasa bebas dengan terbang seperti ini tanpa harus memikirkan apapun, tanpa harus memedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, atau apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Saat ini, ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya melesat di udara tanpa membuat dirinya terjatuh karena cuaca yang sewaktu-waktu akan berubah.

Harry tahu resiko besar dengan terbang di saat seperti ini. Hanya saja ia berusaha mengabaikan semua itu. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan pikirannya sejenak dari pemuda Slytherin itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa pikirannya tidak henti-hentinya tertuju kepada sosok Malfoy.

Ia terkadang membenci hal itu namun tidak membuatnya bisa melupakan hal tersebut apalagi setelah... _well_, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka di bawah rangkaian _mistletoe_.

Harry tentu saja pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Yeah. Ia pernah mencium Cho Chang dan Ginny beberapa kali. Ciuman dengan Malfoy bukanlah ciuman pertamanya. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang khusus. Tapi... itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang anak laki-laki, bukan?

Mungkin karena hal itu sampai sekarang ia masih merasakan bibir Malfoy setiap kali ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri?

Pemuda Gryffindor itu menggeram pelan dan mencoba memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sekeliling. Ia menukik beberapa kali dan melakukan sedikit gerakan yang dipelajarinya di majalah Quidditch sebelum memutuskan untuk mendarat. Sempat menggigil karena udara dingin di sekelilingnya sehingga membuatnya berlari kecil menuju kastil. Ia sempat memperlihatkan keterkejutan di wajahnya ketika menemukan sosok Malfoy yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuh di pintu masuk kastil. Malfoy dengan segera menegakkan tubuh. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu melihatnya.

"Potter..."

Harry tidak mengatakan apapun—tidak menyangka jika Malfoy akan berbicara dengannya—namun beberapa saat berlalu membuatnya menarik napas panjang.

"Malfoy," ujarnya pelan. "Apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting bagimu. Aku hanya... aku hanya inginberterimakasihpadamu."

"Err—"

Malfoy memutar kedua matanya dan menghela napas panjang sebelum menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangan. Pemuda Slytherin itu dengan cepat membuang pandangan ke arah lain dan menolak menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepadamu," kata Malfoy dengan suara pelan. "Kau tahu, mengenai apa yang kaulakukan padaku."

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap Malfoy dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sungguh? Malfoy berterima kasih kepadanya?

"Oh. Tentu. Tidak masalah."

Malfoy menganggukkan kepala dan melirik ke arahnya sekilas. Terlihat jelas pemuda berwajah runcing itu tidak nyaman dengan apa yang terjadi. Harry sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak membuat Malfoy kembali melemparkan kata-kata sindiran kepadanya. Ia memang mengakui dirinya senang melihat Malfoy kembali menjadi sosok angkuh dan menyebalkan seperti sosok yang dulu dikenalnya namun hal itu tidak langsung membuat semuanya berubah, bukan?

"Apa ada yang ingin kaukatakan lagi?"

Malfoy menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu." Malfoy berniat membalikkan tubuh namun berhenti tiba-tiba dan kembali menatapnya. "Kau benar, Potter, mengenai aku yang tidak seperti seorang Malfoy. Aku memang terlihat menyedihkan."

"Aku—"

"Tidak. Biarkan aku selesai bicara," potong Malfoy untuk ke sekian kalinya. Pandangan sepasang mata abu-abu itu mengeras. "Sosok yang kaulihat selama ini memang bukan seorang Draco Malfoy. Malfoy tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menghina mereka. Seorang Malfoy akan tetap bersikap sempurna walau apa yang terjadi. Walau semua orang membenci kami, seorang Malfoy akan tetap berdiri dengan kaki mereka sendiri. Dan karena itu aku sama sekali tidak berharap jika mempunyai hutang lagi kepadamu lebih dari ini."

Harry mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak pernah berharap kau menganggap apa yang kulakukan kepadamu sebagai sebuah hutang atau sejenisnya, kau tahu."

"Tapi di mata kami itulah yang terjadi." Malfoy kembali membuang pandangan ke arah lain. "Kau yang sudah menyelamatkanku saat... saat di Kamar Kebutuhan, kau yang bersaksi untuk membebaskan keluarga Malfoy, dan sekarang, kau menyelamatkanku sekali lagi. Keluarga Malfoy tidak ingin mempunyai hutang lebih dari ini kepadamu, Potter."

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Harry untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Malfoy. Tapi akhirnya, ia kembali mendesah dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Malfoy mengernyit menyadari seberapa dekat mereka sekarang.

"Dengar, Malfoy," katanya. "Bisakah kau tidak perlu memikirkan semua ini? Aku sama sekali—kau tahu, peduli dengan semua hutang yang kausebutkan. Bisakah kita melupakannya saja? Anggap itu adalah balasan atas semua yang kulakukan padamu?"

Malfoy berniat mengatakan sesuatu namun dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sebelum menganggukkan kepala walau tampak jelas sedikit tidak yakin.

"Tentu jika itu memang maumu, Potter."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Harry tersenyum. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Malfoy berjalan memasuki kastil Hogwarts. Ia juga berusaha tidak mengacuhkan perasaan kecewa yang dirasakannya karena Malfoy tidak lagi berada di hadapannya.

**. . . . . .**

"Bukankah Natal sudah berakhir, _mate_?" Harry menganggukkan kepala dengan enggan atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ron kepadanya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya tahun ajaran setelah liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru.

"Yeah. Memangnya ada apa, huh?"

Ron menggelengkan kepala sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke belakang kepalanya. Harry dengan segera mengarahkan pandangan ke tempat yang ditunjuk; mengerutkan kening melihat sebuah rangkaian _mistletoe_ melayang di udara sementara di bawahnya, ia menemukan sosok Neville dengan mencium Hannah Abott. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah Neville ketika pemuda itu beranjak menjauhi Hannah.

"Katakan kepadaku jika kejahilan _mistletoe_ ini belum berakhir," erang Ron. "Aku sudah tidak tahan jika melihat ada yang berciuman di depan mataku."

Harry hanya bisa tertawa pelan namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Pemikiran seperti itu bukan kali pertama lagi didengarnya. Setelah Natal berakhir, banyak murid-murid yang mengira jika rangkaian-rangkaian _mistletoe_ aneh itu juga akan menghilang. Namun nyatanya, hal tersebut tidak terjadi. _Mistletoe_-_mistletoe_ itu masih muncul dan mengerjai para penghuni Hogwarts.

"Flitwick mengatakan kepadaku jika kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai _mistletoe_-_mistletoe_ itu menghilang dengan sendirinya," kata Harry yang menuai erangan kesal dari Ron. "Ah, di mana 'Mione?"

"Perpustakaan, mungkin. Kau tahu hanya itu satu-satunya tempat di mana Hermione berada jika sedang senggang. Untuk apa kau mencari Hermione, _mate_?"

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan," Harry berkata sambil menepuk pelan bahu pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku akan segera kembali. Sampai bertemu saat makan siang."

Ron hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengatakan sesuatu mengenai mencari Dean Thomas. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Harry untuk sampai di perpustakaan. Kedua matanya segera teredar ke sekeliling tempat itu; hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika tidak menemukan Hermione di dekat meja Madam Pince. Mungkin gadis itu tengah bersembunyi di antara rak-rak buku dengan satu tumpukan besar buku yang menemani.

Namun setelah menyusuri hampir semua bagian perpustakaan, Harry tidak menemukan keberadaan gadis itu. Justru sebaliknya, ia tidak menyangka sosok Padma Patil akan menyapanya di bagian terdalam perpustakaan. Harry mengangkat alisnya melihat gadis itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya; menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan gadis itu apalagi setelah menemukan kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Ketika pemuda Gryffindor itu mendongakkan kepala, ia menemukan sebuah rangkaian _mistletoe_ di atas kepalanya; bergerak pelan tanpa dosa. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, ia merasakan bibir Padma Patil sudah terlebih dahulu menyentuh bibirnya. Kedua mata gadis itu terpejam. Di tengah keterkejutan itu, Harry masih bisa melihat sudut bibir Padma Patil terangkat membentuk senyum puas. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Padma Patil dengan cepat menjauhkan diri. Senyum masih terukir di wajah gadis itu.

"_Thanks_, Harry! Aku berhutang padamu!" seru Padma Patil sembari berlari menjauh. Namun saat ini ia tidak lagi terkejut karena Padma Patil yang menciumnya. Ia lebih terkejut karena sebelumnya tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok Draco Malfoy yang berdiri tidak bergeming beberapa meter darinya. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan sesuatu dan hanya melayangkan tatapan seperti menyindir kepadanya.

Harry hanya terdiam—masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf baru sempat update lagi tapi tetap saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke fan-fiksi ini ;)

**Devilblood: **maaf jika pendek tapi nanti akan saya usahakan untuk diperpanjang lagi ^^a

**Kebab:** kali ini saya tidak bisa update kilat D:

**Guest:** Draco tidak cemburu pada Ginny. Ini hanya sikap Draco saja karena kesal dengan Harry. Dan siapa yang melemparkan kutukan pada Draco, ah, silahkan dibaca saja nanti ;)

**paradisaea Rubra:** Draco sudah sembuh ya... Tenang saja, sedikit demi sedikit Draco akan mulai terbuka ke Harry.

**989seohye:** sudah dilanjutkan...

**HG:** salam kenal juga ;) seperti di chapter kemarin, pair untuk fan-fiksi ini saya serahkan sepenuhnya ke reader. Mau diinterpretasikan menjadi D/H boleh, H/D juga boleh. Prinsip saya di sini mereka punya posisi yang sama :D

**DKSLSM:** di-bully-nya Draco dan alasan mengapa dia tidak melawan atau hanya diam itu ada alasannya kok. Bukan karena dia menginginkan hal itu ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistletoe's Prank**

**Author: **Neshvidha  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings: **SLASH, Post War, EWE, flangst, WIP, etc.  
**Part: **4/?

**. . . . . .**

"... Kau terlihat konyol dengan wajah seperti itu, Potter."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Harry untuk menyadari bahkan Malfoy tengah berbicara kepadanya. Ia kembali mendapati pemuda Slytherin itu melemparkan tatapan mencemooh ke arahnya sembari berjalan mendekat. Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya kala melihat Malfoy berjalan melewatinya menuju rak tidak jauh darinya, dan meletakkan sebuah buku tebal di salah satu bagian rak tersebut.

"Huh?"

Harry sungguh merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Tanggapan yang diberikannya kepada Malfoy adalah salah satu buktinya. Bukan hanya itu, melihat Malfoy yang memutar kedua bola matanya membuat Harry yakin jika sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali mengejeknya.

"Wajahmu, Potter," kata Malfoy yang tampak tengah menyusuri buku-buku tebal yang tersusun di rak dengan ujung tangan. Harry baru menyadari betapa panjang dan kurusnya jari tangan Malfoy. "Wajahmu seperti orang bodoh—mulut terbuka lebar dan mata membulat—hanya karena gadis Patil itu baru saja menciummu. Ini bukan ciuman pertamamu, bukan?"

Harry, yang merasakan wajahnya memanas dengan cepat, membuang pandangannya ke arah lain sembari bergumam pelan mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri tentu saja ciuman dengan Padma Patil bukanlah ciuman pertamanya. _Hell_, apa Malfoy lupa jika mereka juga pernah... err, berciuman? Sekali lagi Harry merasakan wajahnya memanas. Mengapa ia harus teringat insiden itu di saat seperti ini?

"A-apa yang kauinginkan, Malfoy?"

Pangeran Slytherin itu menghentikan kegiatannya menyusuri bagian sampul buku yang baru saja diraihnya dari rak sebelum memutar leher sehingga bisa melihatnya. Salah satu alis Malfoy terangkat.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari buku untuk esai Slughorn sebelum melihatmu berciuman dengan gadis Patil itu jika hal tersebut yang ingin kauketahui," Malfoy berkata.

"Oh. _Sorry_." Harry sungguh tidak tahu mengapa dirinya malah meminta maaf. Bukan salahnyalah Padma Patil menciumnya, bukan? Ia hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Ia sediri pun juga masih tidak mengerti mengapa Padma perlu berterima kasih kepadanya. "Mungkin aku akan pergi. Aku tidak ingin... _well_, mengganggumu, Malfoy."

Seperti mencoba menanggapi kata-katanya yang terdengar seperti menyindir, Malfoy kembali memutar kedua matanya. Ia baru saja akan meninggalkan pemuda Slytherin itu sebelum telinganya menangkap suara Malfoy yang memanggilnya. Harry terdiam di tempat. Dengan kening berkerut, sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap pemuda itu.

"Kunjungan Hogsmeade minggu depan," kata Malfoy yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti berbisik. Sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu terlihat jelas mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya. "Apa kau ada rencana pergi dengan seseorang?"

Harry melayangkan tatapan tidak mengerti kepada Malfoy sambil menggelengkan kepala. "_Well_, tidak. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau, uh, mau pergi denganku?"

Harry tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang sekarang dirasakannya. Apa telinganya tidak salah mendengar? Draco Malfoy, sang Pangeran Slytherin, mengajaknya ke kunjungan Hogsmeade? Sungguh?

"Kau—kau mengajakku untuk berkencan, Malfoy?" Harry tidak menyadari jika dirinya terdengar sedikit antusias terhadap kata-kata dan pemikirannya sendiri. Namun ketika melihat kedua mata Malfoy membulat sempurna disertai dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang gagal disembunyikan membuat Harry menyadari jika bukan itu maksud kata-kata Malfoy.

"Seriuslah, Potter," desis pemuda Slytherin itu. Harry mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang ia tidak tahu sebelumnya ada. "Aku mengajakmu bukan untuk berkencan. _Bloody_ _Gryffindork_. Aku hanya ingin membelikan hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih untukmu atas... _well_, apa yang kaulakukan selama ini. Hanya itu."

"Kau tidak harus—"

"—aku memaksa, Potter."

Harry seolah tahu bahwa tidak ada tempat baginya untuk melayangkan protes setelah melihat wajah serius milik Malfoy. Pada akhirnya, ia menganggukkan kepala dan menyetujui tawaran Malfoy kepadanya. Namun di balik semua itu, Harry tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja sebersit antusiasme yang berlebihan setelah menyadari dirinya akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Malfoy di akhir pekan di Hogwarts.

Oh, _hell_, Harry sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya.

**. . . . . .**

Ketika kunjungan Hogsmeade tiba seminggu kemudian, Harry sepertinya menjadi satu-satunya murid Hogwarts yang terlihat gugup. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa sudah lebih dari lima kali dirinya berdiri di depan kaca hanya sekadar untuk memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna. Dan ketika pemuda Gryffindor itu mendengar Dean Thomas serta Seamus Finnigan yang mengomentari apa yang dilakukannya dan mengapa dirinya terus menerus bersolek, ia tidak bisa mencegah warna merah menyebar di wajahnya. Harry dengan segera mengibaskan tangan di depan kedua teman asramanya sembari mengatakan bahwa bukan itu yang tengah dilakukannya.

Saat sarapan di Aula Besar pun, Harry berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke tengah-tengah meja Slytherin dan berharap menemukan sosok Malfoy berada di sana. Namun sampai jam kunjungan Hogsmeade tiba, pemuda Slytherin itu sama sekali tidak muncul; membuat Harry berpikir jika Malfoy membatalkan rencana mereka.

"... Kau oke, Harry?" Ron bertanya kepadanya saat mereka keluar dari Aula Besar. Harry hanya menganggukkan kepala namun tidak mengatakan apapun. "Ayo pergi. Kita harus bergegas jika tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta, _mate_."

Ron dengan segera melayangkan tatapan binggung ketika menyadari ia tidak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri—tidak jauh dari tempat Filch yang terlihat tengah memeriksa surat ijin kunjungan murid-murid tahun ketiga—dengan raut tidak yakin terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Err, sejujurnya, Ron," Harry berkata dengan tidak yakin. "Aku akan pergi dengan orang lain. Aku sudah berjanji dengan—um, mengapa kau tidak pergi dengan Hermione saja?"

"Huh?"

Harry kembali menggelengkan kepala. "Pergilah, Ron," katanya. "Aku akan menemuimu di Hogsmeade."

Walau Ron terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, pemuda berambut merah itu justru lebih memilih menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum mengedikkan bahu dan mengadakan sesuatu yang tidak didengar Harry; berjalan mendekati Hermione yang menunggu di anak tangga di depan pintu masuk kastil. Ia sempat membalas lambaian Hermione sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan mencoba mengabaikan beberapa murid perempuan yang terkikik pelan saat berjalan melewatinya.

Harry sudah menunggu hampir dua puluh menit ditemani Mrs. Norris—yang duduk sambil menjilat kaki depannya—dan Filch yang terdengar menggerutu pelan. Ia bahkan sudah yakin jika Malfoy tidak akan muncul sebelum mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Ia dengan cepat menoleh dan sedikit terkejut menemukan sosok Malfoy berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Dari mana saja kau, huh?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Potter."

Pemuda Gryffindor itu mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menggeram atas jawaban yang diberikan Malfoy kepadanya dan hanya mengikuti pemuda itu menuju satu-satunya kereta yang tersisa. Harry mungkin sama sekali tidak akan pernah mengerti mengapa sikap Malfoy dengan cepat berubah. Bukankah kemarin Pangeran Slytherin itu terkesan bersikap biasa-biasa saja kepadanya? Lalu mengapa Malfoy kembali bersikap dingin hanya dalam hitungan jam?

Harry sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Malfoy.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari Hogswarts menuju Hogsmeade, tidak ada satupun dari dirinya atau Malfoy yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Malfoy terlihat lebih berminat menatap jejeran pepohonan di sepanjang jalan berkerikil yang dilalui kereta dan seolah-olah tidak menganggapnya ada. Berkali-kali Harry menyadari jika dirinya mencuri pandang ke arah Pangeran Slytherin yang duduk di seberangnya. Namun Malfoy tidak pernah sekalipun mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Harry juga sempat menyadari bagaimana Malfoy beberapa kali sempat menyentuh sudut mata kanannya sebelum mendesah pelan. Malfoy sama sekali tidak menyadari jika dirinya tidak berhenti mengamati pemuda tersebut.

Sampai ketika kereta yang membawa mereka tiba di Hogsmeade, Malfoy masih tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Pemuda Slytherin itu mulai berjalan memasuki desa penyihir di depan mereka dengan dagu terangkat. Harry hampir saja menyambar lengan Malfoy dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi jika saja tidak melihat beberapa murid perempuan Hogwarts yang terpekik melihat dirinya dan Malfoy turun dari kereta yang sama. Harry menggeram frustrasi dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sosok Malfoy yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Malfoy!"

Sepasang mata _emerald_-nya mengamati pemuda Slytherin itu berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuh. Menaikkan sebelah alis sebagai isyarat kepadanya. Harry yang kini sudah berhasil menyusul Malfoy berdiri tepat di depan pemuda itu sehingga kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia tidak luput melihat ekspresi aneh tersirat di sepasang mata abu-abu dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu," Harry memulai tanpa menyembunyikan nada tidak senang di suaranya. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika pada akhirnya kau tidak jadi memberikan hadiah untukku, Malfoy."

Kening Malfoy sedikit berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Look_, aku tidak tahu apakah suatu keharusan bagimu untuk memberikanku hadiah atau apapun itu. Tapi jika harus melihatmu terus menerus menekuk wajah, lebih aku tidak tidak perlu menerima ucapan terima kasih darimu. Saat ini kau terlihat seperti tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin berterima kasih, kau tahu?"

Harry seperti sudah tidak peduli lagi jika pembicaraannya dengan Malfoy berhasil membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap penuh minat ke arah mereka sembari saling berbisik satu sama lain. Saat ini ia tengah terfokus melihat kedua mata Malfoy yang melebar. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Malfoy akhirnya membuka mulut dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku... aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Potter," ujar Malfoy sembari menyisir rambut dengan jari tangan. "Aku hanya—"

"—_well_... _well_... lihat siapa yang kutemui di sini. Aku hampir tidak percaya saat Goyle mengatakan kalau kau datang bersama Potter, Malfoy. Apa sekarang Potter menjadi penjagamu, huh?"

Jika bisa, Harry sungguh ingin membungkam mulut Theodore Nott yang berhasil menginterupsi pembicaraan pentingnya dengan Malfoy. Kedua matanya berkilat marah ke arah Nott yang menyunggingkan senyum aneh kepada Malfoy.

"Masih tidak berubah juga kulihat, Nott? Masih ingin menjadi Pangeran Slytherin walau kau tidak punya kesempatan sedikit pun?"

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Malfoy kembali menempati posisi sebagai Pangeran Slytherin di antara para ular. Harry tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi atau mengapa Malfoy bisa kembali merebut posisi itu dari Nott. Tapi apapun yang dilakukan Malfoy sudah membuat Nott tidak senang. Beberapa kali Harry melihat Nott bersama beberapa murid Slytherin lain mengkonfrontasi Malfoy. Tapi seperti sebelumnya, Malfoy-lah yang justru berhasil menyudutkan pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja, Malfoy," Nott berkata sehingga berhasil memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Harry merasakan jari tangannya berkedut ketika melihat Nott maju selangkah dan mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Malfoy sebelum membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar olehnya.

Tapi apapun yang dikatakan Nott rupanya berhasil menuai reaksi dari pewaris keluarga Malfoy di hadapannya. Bahu sang Pangeran Slytherin itu menegang. Tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuh. Harry bahkan melihat jelas bagaimana rahang Malfoy mengeras dengan mata berkilat marah.

Dan ketika Harry menyadari Malfoy ingin menarik keluar tongkat sihir dari balik jubah, ia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menahan lengan Malfoy dan menari tubuh pemuda itu ke arahnya.

"Jangan," Harry berbisik tepat di telinga Malfoy; menahan bahu pemuda itu dengan kedua lengannya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan panas dari tubuh pemuda Slytherin itu yang seperti menyusup di antara serat pakaiannya. Entah mengapa sensasi panas itu terasa nyaman. "Kau akan mendapat masalah jika Kementerian—"

Harry tidak perlu menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya terlebih setelah merasakan bahu Malfoy kembali menegang sesaat namun dengan perlahan memasukkan kembali tongkat sihir pada tempatnya. Pemikiran ingin membalas Nott kembali terlintas di kepalanya setelah melihat pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Ah, tidak bisa membalas?" Nott mengejek. "Takut Kementerian menyita tongkat sihirmu lagi, Malfoy? Seperti—"

"—tapi halnya jika aku yang membalas, bukan?" potong Harry. Ia sungguh ingin tertawa keras menyaksikan tubuh Nott yang tersentak sebelum menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya. Harry tanpa sadar mengeratkan lengannya pada bahu Malfoy. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun dan bisa kupastikan Kementerian tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku 'Pahlawan' mereka, ingat?"

Ada kalanya Harry membenci semua predikat dan label yang diberikan penyihir-penyihir lain kepada dirinya karena telah berhasil mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Ia bukanlah seorang pahlawan seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang hanya ingin melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya dari Voldemort. Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar? Sampai saat ini Harry tidak pernah merasa bangga menjadi seorang pahlawan atau veteran perang di usianya yang bahkan belum menginjak sembilan belas tahun. Tapi untuk saat ini, sekali ini saja, ia ingin menggunakan predikat yang berikan kepadanya untuk membungkam mulut Nott.

"_Well_...?"

Nott mendecakkan lidah. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat kesal hingga tidak mampu mengatakan apapun sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapannya. Harry seperti melihat bayangan sepupunya—Dudley Dursley—yang merengek meminta sesuatu kepada paman atau bibinya saat melihat punggung Nott yang berjalan menjauh. Tanpa sadar, Harry menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya sedikit memerah menyadari jika ia masih menahan Malfoy.

"_Sorry_," bisiknya pelan sambil melepaskan bahu pemuda itu. Ia sempat tergidik karena udara di akhir musim dingin membelai tubuhnya. Beruntung Malfoy tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Pemuda itu hanya menegakkan tubuh dan menyapukan telapak tangan pada permukaan jubah yang dikenakan seperti tengah berusaha membersihkan debu yang tidak terlihat. Ia tidak luput melihat Malfoy kembali menyentuh sudut mata kanannya dengan ujung jari.

"Kau oke?"

Pangeran Slytherin itu menganggukkan kepala. Kedua mata abu-abu itu teredar sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada beberapa murid Hogwarts dan penghuni Hogsmeade yang menonton apa yang terjadi. Harry mendesis pelan. Ia sangat tidak suka menarik perhatian penyihir-penyihir di sekitarnya.

Dan ketika Malfoy mengatakan jika mereka harus segera pergi dari tempat itu, Harry sama sekali tidak membantah. Dalam diam mengikuti Malfoy memasuki sebuah toko yang terletak tepat di seberang _Hog's_ _Head_.

Toko yang dimasukinya adalah semacam toko antik seperti yang pernah ditemuinya di Diagon Ally. Walau dikatakan toko antik, Harry sama sekali tidak menemukan satupun debu di antara benda-benda dari tembaga dan perak yang berjejer di dalam lemari kaca. Ia yang tidak begitu mengenal mengenai benda-benda antik memilih untuk hanya mengamati tanpa ingin menyentuh benda-benda itu.

"... Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang lebih dari benda-benda di Hogsmeade," Malfoy tiba-tiba berkata sehingga membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia mengalihkan perhatian kepada pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu; melihat sosok tersebut tengah mengamati sesuatu di antara deretan benda-benda yang terpajang. "Mungkin sesuatu dari Diagon Ally yang mungkin... _well_, jauh lebih baik. Jauh lebih mahal."

"Mengapa kau sepertinya memaksa membuatku menerima sesuatu darimu, Malfoy? Maksudku, ini tidak seperti aku mengharapkan balasan atas apa yang kulakukan. Ini"—Harry melakukan gerakan memutar kedua tangannya pada udara kosong—"kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini, kau tahu. Kau tidak perlu memberikan apapun untukku. Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah memintamu melupakan semuanya sebagai balasan? Kau juga sudah menyetujuinya, bukan?"

Malfoy menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau melakukan banyak hal untukku dan keluargaku, Potter," Malfoy berkata yang mengabaikan protesnya mengenai ia akan melakukan sesuatu bukan hanya untuk keluarga Pangeran Slytherin itu. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. Tapi bagi kami—keluarga Darah Murni—utang adalah sesuatu yang harus dibayar. Itu adalah sesuatu yang mutlak. Setidaknya memberimu sesuatu adalah cara kami membalasnya."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak menginginkan materi?" Harry berkata dengan suara ragu. "Bagaimana jika aku ingin kita... kita berteman saja, huh?"

Jika Malfoy terkejut dengan kata-katanya, pemuda itu berhasil tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi tersebut di depannya. Wajah Malfoy terlihat datar namun kedua pandangan dari sepasang mata abu-abu menatapnya cukup lama.

"Kau sungguh tidak bisa kupercaya, Potter," kata Draco disertai desah panjang. "Kau orang pertama yang sama sekali tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun dari seorang Malfoy. Orang lain pasti akan meminta _galleon_ atau benda-benda berharga dari brangkas kami. Tapi kau? Kau hanya menginginkan apa? Sebuah pertemanan?"

Harry tidak bisa mencegah senyum aneh tersungging di wajahnya. "Jadi, apa kau ingin berteman denganku?" tanyanya dengan tangan kanan terulur ke arah Malfoy. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika pemuda Slytherin itu menyambut uluran tangannya.

**. . . . . .**

Harry terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyaman setelah merasakan seseorang mengguncang bahunya. Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan memakai kacamatanya, Harry menemukan sosok Hermione berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Menyadari jika di luar sana langit masih gelap, Harry tahu bahwa ini bukanlah saatnya ia bangun.

"Harry!"

"'Mione? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Hermione menghela napas panjang. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu jika ada seseorang yang menunggumu di luar pintu asrama."

"Siapa?"

"Malfoy," Hermione menjawab dengan nada sedikit heran. Mendengar siapa yang menemuinya membuat Harry segera terbangun. Kedua matanya melebar. Bibirnya tidak berhenti merapalkan umpatan yang sama. "Harry! Apa yang—mengapa Malfoy mencarimu?"

Harry tidak langsung menjawab. Ia bergegas mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat tanpa mengacuhkan pekik kaget dari sang Ketua Murid itu. Tanpa repot-repot memberikan penjelasan, ia bergegas meraih Firebolt miliknya dan berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga menuju Ruang Rekreasi dan pintu masuk asrama. Napasnya sudah memburu ketika ia sampai di luar pintu masuk asrama.

"Kau terlambat, Potter." Suara bernada bosan dari sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding membuatnya mendongakkan kepala. "Aku hampir saja—"

Harry dengan cepat mengibaskan tangan dan meminta Malfoy untuk diam. "Yeah... yeah... aku tahu," katanya di sela-sela deru napas. "Aku minta maaf. Lagi pula kau hanya mengatakan akan pergi seorang diri tapi apa kau sadar jika kau tidak pernah melakukan itu, huh? Kau pasti akan menungguku walau selama apa aku terlambat."

Entah karena apa yang dikatakannya memang benar atau karena alasan lain, Harry melihat Malfoy membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Ia sempat tertegun sejenak menyadari ada rona merah di wajah pucat Malfoy yang terlihat samar di bawah bayang-bayang nyala obor di sekitar koridor.

"Ayo pergi, Potter, sebelum Filch dan kucingnya menemukan kita."

Harry menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan menyusul Malfoy menuju lapangan Quidditch. Sudah sejak dua minggu terakhir Harry dan Pangeran Slytherin itu menghabiskan pagi mereka bermain Quidditch tanpa memedulikan udara dingin yang berhembus setiap paginya. Lagi pula musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir. Danau Hitam pun dengan perlahan mulai mencair ketika memasuki bukan Februari. Dan lagi, walau udara sedingin apapun tidak akan pernah menyurutkan niatnya untuk terbang di atas lapangan bersama Firebolt miliknya.

Malfoy dan dirinya akan menghabiskan beberapa jam bertanding menangkap Snitch hingga aktivitas pertama dari penghuni Hogwarts terdengar. Setelah itu, mereka akan mengendap memasuki kastil—dengan tubuh berkeringat dan tubuh yang masih dipenuhi adrenalin—lalu kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing. Baik Harry dan Malfoy akan muncul kembali di Aula Besar; melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya. Sepertinya pun tidak ada yang menyadari kegiatan mereka selama dua pekan terakhir. Ia berani menjamin McGonagall pasti akan memberikan detensi kepada dirinya dan Malfoy jika tahu kegiatan mereka menyelinap untuk bermain Quidditch.

"... Mungkin kau harus mencoba menjadi pemain Quidditch profesional, Malfoy," Harry berkata. Napasnya terengah-engah setelah terbang. Ia sedikit merenggut melihat sayap keemasan Snitch yang mencuat di sela jari-jari pucat Malfoy. "Kau terlihat sangat hebat tadi."

"Aku memang _selalu_ hebat, Potter. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya."

Harry mencoba menyembunyikan gelak tawanya di antara telapak tangan. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan kembali meminta Malfoy untuk melepaskan Snitch. Tapi pemuda Slytherin itu tampak tidak mendengarkannya walau pemuda itu tengah menatapnya sejak beberapa saat lalu. Tidak tahu mengapa sepertinya Malfoy melamun membuat Harry mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Malfoy—"

"—mungkin kita harus kembali," Malfoy terlebih dahulu berkata. "Beberapa murid pasti sudah bangun."

Harry secara otomatis mendongakkan kepala. Langit di atas kepalanya masih terlihat gelap namun ia tidak bisa tidak mengacuhkan sinar keemasan yang perlahan muncul di ufuk timur. Berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya karena waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, Harry menganggukkan kepala. Dengan gerakan mulus mulai mengarahkan sapu terbangnya untuk turun hingga kakinya memijak rumput hijau di lapangan Quidditch. Tidak jauh darinya Malfoy juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika sudah memijak tanah kembali, Harry menganggukkan kepala kepada pemuda Slytherin tersebut sebelum berjalan bersisian. Ia hanya setengah mendengarkan apa yang sedang Malfoy ucapkan karena kedua matanya lebih terfokus kepada kedua bibir Malfoy. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Malfoy sudah berhenti berbicara jika saja pemuda itu tidak berhenti mendadak. Raut keterkejutan terlukis di wajah Malfoy.

Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Harry mengikuti ke arah mana pandangan dari sepasang mata abu-abu itu tertuju.

Dan napasnya mendadak tercekat melihat sosok Gregory Goyle berdiri jalan keluar lapangan dengan tongkat sihir yang teracung.

Teracung tepat ke arah Malfoy.

**TBC**

Satu atau dua chapter lagi fanfic ini selesai. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya kepada **rest**, **989seohye**, **Kebab**, **paradisaea** **Rubra**, serta **Guest**. Senang sekali ada yang mau memberikan review untuk fanfic ini. Kepada reader yang lain, review-nya saya tunggu ya! Sampai jumpa lagi... =]


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistletoe's Prank**

**Author: **Neshvidha  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings: **SLASH, Post War, EWE, flangst, etc.  
**Part: **5/6

**. . . . . .**

"... Kau terlihat menikmati hidupmu, Draco. Berteman dengan seorang Gryffindor sekarang, huh?"

Harry tahu ada yang salah ketika matanya mengamati sosok Gregory Goyle. Pemuda bertumbuh gemuk itu tidak terlihat seperti Goyle yang dulunya sering bersama Malfoy. Sudut bibir Goyle sedikit terangkat membentuk senyum aneh dengan kedua mata kecilnya yang tampak tidak fokus. Harry dengan segera meraih tongkat sihir miliknya dan mencengkeram benda itu dengan erat. Nalurinya seperti berkata jika apapun alasan Goyle berada di sini bukanlah untuk sesuatu yang baik.

"Greg." Nada suara Malfoy terdengar seperti berbisik. Dari sudut matanya Harry bisa melihat bagaimana Pangeran Slytherin itu menggenggam gagang sapu terbang dengan erat hingga membuat buku-buku jari pemuda itu memutih. "Ini tidak—"

"—tutup mulutmu, Malfoy," desis Goyle dengan kedua mata yang berkilat marah dan seketika langsung membuat pemuda di sampingnya menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Goyle menggeram pelan dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. "Kau itu memang seorang pengkhianat, kau tahu. Setelah apa yang terjadi kini kau justru berteman dengan seorang Gryffindor. Apa kau ingin merendahkan dirimu sendiri? Sayang sekali. Tapi pengkhianat sepertimu mungkin memang pantas berteman dengan Potter dan juga Weasel. Kalian semua memang Darah-Pengkhianat. Dan Darah-Pengkhianat _memang_ pantas mati."

"Hei, Goyle. Tidakkah apa yang kaukatakan terdengar berlebihan?" Harry yang sejak tadi hanya melihat interaksi Goyle dan Malfoy angkat bicara. Ia tidak suka mendengar apa yang dikatakan Goyle mengenai Ron dan juga Malfoy. Terlebih kepada Malfoy.

Pandangan dari kedua mata kecil Goyle yang tadinya terfokus kepada sang Pangeran Slytherin dengan cepat teralih kepadanya. Goyle seperti mulai ingat jika mereka tidak hanya sendirian di tempat itu. Ia kembali bersiaga setelah menyadari tongkat sihir Goyle kini teracung kepadanya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Potter. Tidakkah akan lebih baik kau menutup mulutmu saja? _STUPEFY_!"

Tapi Harry yang sudah mengantisipasi Goyle melakukan sesuatu segera menggumamkan Mantra Pelindung di bawah desah napasnya. Dengan cepat pantulan dari mantra Goyle mengenai perisai pelindung miliknya. Sembari mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan Goyle, ia mencengkeram lengan Malfoy dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu ke arahnya. Malfoy mengeluarkan pekik terkejut pelan namun ia beruntung sang Pangeran Slytherin itu tidak berontak. Seperti tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, Malfoy segera berlindung di balik tubuhnya sementara ia berusaha mengirimkan Mantra Pelumpuh ke arah Goyle.

Ia tahu Goyle bukanlah seorang peduel yang hebat. Dari pengamatannya, pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu sangat kesulitan menghindari Mantra Pelumpuh yang dirapalkannya. Tapi Harry harus mengakui nasib baik Goyle yang dengan segera menghindar—dengan berguling di atas permukaan rumput yang basah oleh embun—sebelum melemparkan Kutukan Pemotong sebagai balasan. Harry sedikit terlambat menghindari kutukan yang diberikan Goyle sehingga kutukan tersebut berhasil mengiris sisi kiri pipinya; menyebabkan sensasi yang terasa perih.

"_Expelliarmus_! _Stupefy_!" Harry berseru merapalkan dua mantra berurutan yang diarahkannya kepada Goyle.

Kali ini mantranya berhasil melucuti tongkat sihir penghuni Slytherin itu dan membuat tubuh Goyle terlempar beberapa meter setelah terkena Mantra Pelumpuh. Tubuh besar Goyle berhasil mengenai salah satu tiang tribun penonton sehingga menimbulkan suara yang keras. Sepasang mata _emerald_-nya mengamati bagaimana tubuh Goyle membentur dinding tribun penonton sebelum merosot ke tanah berpasir dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Harry dengan perlahan menyadari jika semuanya sudah berakhir. Sambil memungut tongkat sihir Goyle yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kakinya, ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan Malfoy. Tidak sadar bahwa dirinya menghela napas lega setelah melihat sosok Malfoy yang berdiri tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat pasi. Tapi setidaknya, Malfoy terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau oke, Malfoy?"

Tubuh Malfoy tersentak pelan sebelum mengerjapkan mata dan menatapnya dengan bingung. Harry mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. Tapi sebelum ujung jarinya bahkan menyentuh pakaian Malfoy, tubuh dari sosok tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu merosot hingga terduduk di atas rumput yang basah. Harry tidak luput menyadari bagaimana bahu Malfoy bergetar hebat dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Dia ingin membunuhku," Malfoy berbisik pelan hingga Harry hampir tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. "Greg _sungguh_ ingin membunuhku."

**. . . . . .**

"... Ceritakan apa yang terjadi, Mr. Potter."

Kesan perintah terdengar jelas dari nada suara McGonagall sehingga membuat Harry tidak punya pilihan selain menceritakan apa yang terjadi di lapangan Quidditch kepada wanita itu. Setiap kali kalimat-kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya, roman wajah wanita itu terlihat mengeras. Setiap kali pula ia bisa melihat bahu Malfoy—yang duduk di atas salah satu tempat tidur di _Hospital_ _Wing_—menegang. Tidak sekalipun pemuda Slytherin itu mencoba membalas tatapan yang diberikan McGonagall dan begitu ia selesai bercerita, sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut menghela napas panjang.

"Aku mengerti," kata McGonagall beberapa saat kemudian sembari mengerling ke arah Goyle yang tidak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur di ujung ruangan. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Sementara itu, kau Mr. Malfoy, kembalilah ke asramamu. Mr. Goyle akan tetap di sini. Setidaknya untuk saat ini."

Malfoy terdengar tidak ingin membantah. Harry mengamati dalam diam Malfoy yang turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tidak yakin dengan keadaan Malfoy saat ini membuat Harry menyusul pemuda itu tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada McGonagall.

"Malfoy...?" Harry memanggil setelah mereka keluar dari Hospital Wing.

Pemuda Slytherin tampaknya sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilannya sehingga terus berjalan menaiki anak tangga ke arah koridor yang tidak pernah dilalui Harry sebelumnya. Malfoy terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sejak ia membawa pemuda itu ke Hospital Wing agar Madam Pomfrey bisa memeriksa keadaan Malfoy, tidak sekalipun Pangeran Slytherin itu mengatakan sesuatu. Malfoy lebih memilih menundukkan kepala sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang matron sekolah mengenai apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Harry tahu pikiran Malfoy tengah tidak terfokus kepada sekelilingnya. Namun demikian, pemuda pirang itu masih bisa kembali ke asramanya, menggumamkan kata kunci kepada sebuah lukisan wanita yang duduk di sebuah kursi berlengan sambil membawa piala berwarna keperakan, dan merangkak menaiki anak tangga di balik lukisan. Entah sadar atau tidak dirinya mengekor di belakang, Malfoy tidak mengatakan apapun. Pangeran Slytherin itu segera mendudukkan diri di sebuah sofa tunggal di depan perapian yang menyala. Pandangan dari sepasang mata abu-abu itu seperti tengah menatap jauh ke depan.

"Malfoy." Sekali lagi Harry memanggil tapi pemuda itu tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri di atas permadani tebal di depan tempat duduk Malfoy. Dengan sedikit ragu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lutut pemuda tersebut.

Tubuh Malfoy kembali tersentak. Seperti menyadari keberadaannya, pemuda itu menatapnya dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut. Malfoy terlihat sangat heran mendapati dirinya berada di tempat itu.

"Potter—?"

Sudut bibir Harry sedikit terangkat. "Hei. Kau oke?"

Malfoy mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memutar kedua matanya. "Bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, Potter?" Pemuda itu berbalik bertanya. "Tidakkah kau melihat dirimu sendiri? Kau yang terluka. Bukan aku."

Mendengar kata-kata Malfoy membuat Harry menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kirinya yang sempat terkena Kutukan Pemotong. Ia sungguh tidak ingat jika wajahnya terluka karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Malfoy. Sepasang mata _emerald_-nya menyadari bagaimana Malfoy menaikkan sebelah alis ketika mendengar ia tertawa dengan nada canggung.

"_Well_, aku melupakan hal itu," katanya di antara tawa. Namun tawa itu dengan cepat menghilang. Ekspresi wajahnya mendadak menjadi serius. "Goyle... dia yang melakukannya, bukan? Semua luka yang kaudapat itu darinya, 'kan?"

Napas Malfoy yang mendadak seperti tercekat dan kedua pupil yang melebar sudah cukup bagi Harry untuk menyimpulkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Pemikiran mengenai Goyle yang melukai Malfoy sudah terlintas di kepalanya ketika ia mengantarkan pemuda itu menemui Madam Pomfrey. Awalnya ia berpikir jika Theodore Nott-lah yang suka mengganggu Malfoy. Namun setelah mengingat konfrontasi mereka ketika di Hogsmeade, Harry menyadari bahwa Nott lebih suka mengancam hanya dengan kata-kata dan bukan dengan tindakan. Pemuda Slytherin itu hanya senang menggertak seperti apa yang dulu dilakukan Malfoy kepadanya.

"Goyle tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu, Potter."

Harry sungguh ingin tertawa mendengar kata-kata pemuda di hadapannya. "Sungguh, Malfoy. Kau ingin aku percaya? Sudah jelas Goyle-lah pelakunya. Dia bahkan ingin membunuhmu, ingat? Mengapa kau masih saja berkeras untuk membelanya?"

"Aku tidak membela—"

"—kau membelanya, Malfoy." Harry tidak sadar tangannya mencengkeram lutut Malfoy dengan cukup keras hingga membuat pemuda itu mendesis. "Mengapa?"

Malfoy tidak langsung menjawab. Rahang pemuda Slytherin itu seolah terkatup rapat. Tapi Harry tidak ingin membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja. Ia tidak suka memikirkan apa yang sudah Goyle lakukan kepada pemuda itu. Apa yang terjadi sudah tidak bisa dikatakan suatu kejahilan semata. Goyle hampir membunuh Malfoy dan sepertinya itu bukan kali pertama. Tapi yang Harry tidak mengerti adalah mengapa Malfoy masih saja berusaha melindungi Goyle.

"Apa kau pernah merasa bersalah, Potter?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Malfoy membuatnya tersadar. Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap sepasang mata abu-abu pemuda itu. Selama beberapa lama, ia hanya menatap mata Malfoy. Ia seperti merasakan tarikan aneh sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari apa yang dilihatnya. Sepasang kilau abu-abu itu seperti tengah memerangkapnya dan menariknya ke dalam sesuatu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan beberapa baris kalimat.

"Selama ini aku masih merasa bersalah karena kematian Vincent, Potter," Malfoy berkata tanpa melihatnya. Kepalanya secara otomatis mengaitkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu atas tindakan Goyle. Kembali, ingatan mengenai peristiwa yang terjadi di Ruang Kebutuhan tergambar jelas di kepalanya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan api _fiendfyre_ membakar sekelilingnya. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Malfoy tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai apa yang dilakukan Goyle.

"Greg membenciku," Malfoy kembali berkata seperti menegaskan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Dia membenciku karena membuat Vincent mati. Sangat benci kepadaku hingga membuatnya ingin membunuh seseorang, kau tahu. Sayang sekali sampai saat ini aku masih hidup, bukan?"

Kedua tangan Malfoy bergetar pelan. Harry sungguh ingin membuat Malfoy berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Apa yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahan Malfoy. Vincent Crabbe sendirilah yang membuat pemuda itu terbunuh.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Ma—Draco," katanya. "Semua yang terjadi bukanlah salahmu."

Malfoy menggeleng. "Salahku. Jika bukan karena—"

"Tidak. Semua itu bukan salahmu. _Tidak_ _pernah_ menjadi kesalahanmu," Harry berujar dengan suara seperti bisikan. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Malfoy dengan salah satu ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah pemuda itu sambil kembali merapalkan bahwa semuanya bukan salah Malfoy. Bila perlu, ia tidak akan berhenti merapalkan kalimat yang sama agar Malfoy berhenti berpikir demikian. Ia sempat melihat mata Malfoy melebar tapi berusaha tidak memedulikan hal itu. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika kedua matanya kini menatap bibir Malfoy yang setengah terbuka.

Dan Harry juga awalnya tidak sadar bagaimana dirinya mulai mendekatkan wajah lalu berakhir dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Malfoy.

Napas Malfoy sempat tercekat. Tapi selanjutnya ia bisa merasakan Malfoy dengan perlahan mulai membalas ciuman yang ia berikan. Lembut dan penuh pertanyaan pada awalnya namun ciuman itu berubah menjadi menuntut seperti Malfoy sudah lama mengharapkan hal tersebut terjadi. Harry mulai merasakan bagaimana bibir Malfoy menyerang bibirnya sembari berusaha menyusupkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Harry sempat mendesis merasakan bagaimana Malfoy meremas rambutnya dengan cukup keras.

Harry seperti melupakan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia dengan perlahan melupakan siapa dirinya, apa yang harus dilakukannya, dan—_hell_, Harry hanya bisa mengingat satu hal. Ia sedang berciuman dengan seorang Draco Malfoy tanpa adanya rangkaian _mistletoe_ di atas kepala mereka.

Ketika ciuman itu pada akhirnya berakhir, Harry merasakan napasnya memburu. Debaran jantungnya seperti mampu membuat tulang rusuknya juga ikut bergetar. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan berakhir kembali menatap sepasang mata abu-abu itu.

Malfoy tidak mengatakan apapun begitu juga dengan dirinya. Ia juga tidak membantah ketika pemuda Slytherin itu mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring di atas permadani tebal di depan perapian sebelum Malfoy melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja Malfoy tidak hanya berbaring di sampingnya tapi juga menenggelamkan kepala di antara lekuk lehernya dengan tangan kiri pemuda itu melingkar di pinggangnya.

Entah karena kehangatan dari tubuh Malfoy atau suasana ruangan yang sunyi, kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat. Harry tidak peduli lagi alasannya. Ia menarik pelan tubuh Malfoy hingga kedua kaki mereka saling terkait sebelum membiarkan kantuk menyerang.

Ini adalah kali pertama Harry bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan tanpa mengalami mimpi buruk setelah perang berlalu.

**. . . . . .**

Harry yang merasakan udara tiba-tiba menjadi dingin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menyadari bahwa langit-langit di atas kepalanya terlihat asing membuatnya ingat di mana ia berada. Pemuda Gryffindor itu merasakan wajahnya memanas karena teringat dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Dengan cepat mengerling ke samping untuk melihat Malfoy. Ia berusaha meredam kekecewaannya karena tidak menemukan pemuda itu di sana. Namun setelah melihat sebuah selimut yang tersampir di atas tubuhnya, Harry tidak bisa mencegah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Harry bisa melihat jelas suasana di sekelilingnya. Tempat Malfoy tinggal tidak jauh berbeda dengan Menara Ketua Murid yang pernah dimasukinya dengan warna hijau dan perak khas asrama Slytherin yang mendominasi. Hanya terdapat satu pintu di ruangan dengan langit-langit tinggi itu yang bisa dipastikannya mengarah ke kamar Malfoy. Sepasang matanya kini menatap deretan jendela di sisi lain ruangan. Ia ingat ketika meninggalkan Hospital Wing langit masih terang. Itu artinya ia tidak terlalu lama tertidur karena saat ini dirinya bisa melihat matahari yang bersinar tinggi di antara awan yang berarak pelan.

Mungkinkah sebaiknya ia pergi menemui Ron dan Hermione? Ia yakin jika kedua sahabatnya pasti ingin tahu di mana dirinya berada. Tapi haruskah? Bagaimana dengan Malfoy? Apa ia benar-benar ingin meninggalkan Pangeran Slytherin itu?

Tapi bagaimana jika Malfoy tidak menginginkan keberadaannya?

Harry merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dengan memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kayu yang tertutup. Ia baru saja berniat mengetuk pintu di hadapannya ketika mendengar pintu itu mengeluarkan derit pelan disusul dengan sosok Malfoy yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Wajah sang Pangeran Slytherin itu tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

"Err—hei."

"Potter." Malfoy menganggukkan kepala. "Aku terkejut kau masih di sini."

Pemuda Gryffindor itu sedikit terkejut merasakan dadanya mencelos mendengar kata-kata Malfoy. Tapi ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan perasaan itu dan tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"_Well_, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja," kata Harry. "Aku rasa... um, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Walau demikian, Harry tidak langsung membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak saat ia melihat Malfoy membuka mulut seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Malfoy menggelengkan kepalanya. Harry tahu tidak ada yang ingin Malfoy katakan kepadanya. Dengan enggan, ia memilih meninggalkan pemuda itu. Terlihat jelas bahunya sedikit merosot ketika menuruni anak tangga menuju pintu masuk menara tersebut. Begitu lukisan di belakangnya menutup tanpa suara, Harry menghela napas panjang sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sangat tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi kepadanya.

Pemuda Gryffindor itu tidak membuang waktunya di koridor yang sepi seorang diri. Setelah menggumamkan Mantra Tempus, ia segera berjalan menuju Aula Besar; menyadari jika saat ini bertepatan dengan jam makan siang. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat perutnya mengeluarkan suara protes. Ia tidak sadar dirinya melewatkan sarapan terlebih setelah apa yang dialaminya bersama Malfoy pagi tadi.

Suasana ramai dari murid-murid Hogwarts yang tengah menyantap makan siang mereka segera tertangkap oleh telinganya. Namun ketika ia menginjakkan kaki memasuki tempat itu dan berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa murid yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk, suara berisik di sekitarnya perlahan mereda. Harry yang tidak memedulikan hal itu memilih untuk berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor, mendudukkan dirinya di antara Ron dan Hermione sebelum meraih gelas piala terdekat dan meminum isi di dalamnya dalam beberapa teguk. Ia mengerutkan kening merasakan tepukan pelan di bahu kanannya.

"Hei, 'Mione," Harry menyapa tanpa mengacuhkan jika pembicaraan di sekelilingnya mulai dilakukan dengan berbisik-bisik. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Yeah," Hermione menjawab diselingi dengan anggukan singkat. "Apa itu benar? Mengenai Goyle yang menyerang Malfoy?"

"_Well_, kurasa berita itu sudah cepat menyebar, kurasa. Aku sungguh tidak terkejut."

Hermione sepertinya tidak mengacuhkan nada sindiran di balik kata-katanya. "Profesor McGonagall memberikan pengumuman saat sarapan," ujar gadis di sampingnya. "Dia mengatakan jika Goyle dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts karena sudah menyerang dan... dan hampir membunuh Malfoy."

"Yeah, _mate_. Semuanya terlihat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan McGonagall. Setidaknya setelah mengingat jika selama ini Goyle seperti anak buah Malfoy," Ron menimpali. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sedikit bingung. "Aku tidak sadar jika ternyata hubungan mereka sangat buruk seperti itu."

Harry memilih untuk tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Mendadak saja keinginannya untuk menikmati makan siang menguap begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah dikatakan McGonagall kepada murid-murid Hogwarts yang lainnya. Tapi apapun yang dikatakan wanita itu, Harry tidak lagi merasa peduli atau harus meluruskannya. Ia juga tidak merasakan apapun setelah mendengar Goyle dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts.

Sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya bergerak melirik ke arah meja Slytherin. Murid-murid asrama ular itu terlihat seperti tidak terpengaruh mengenai Goyle yang dikeluarkan karena ingin membunuh Malfoy. Ia masih melihat Millicent Bulstrode terlibat pembicaraan dengan Pansy Parkinson. Kedua gadis Slytherin itu terkadang bebicara dengan suara berbisik. Ia juga masih melihat sebagian besar penghuni asrama itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti biasanya; bahkan Nott yang duduk di tengah-tengah deretan para Slytherin dengan wajah angkuh dan dagu terangkat.

Mendadak saja Harry merasa bahwa tempatnya bukanlah berada di sini.

Lalu di mana? Di mana seharusnya ia berada?

Pemuda Gryffindor itu kini menggenggam erat sendok dan garpu di kedua tangannya. Ia tidak memedulikan Ron yang tengah berbicara dengannya dan hanya menatap piring di hadapannya. Tidak. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Pertanyaan barusan terdengar tidak masuk akal. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba saja memikirkan hal tersebut.

Tidak banyak makanan yang disantapnya siang itu tapi ia berusaha memaksa dirinya untuk mengikuti kelas setelah jam makan siang. McGonagall pasti tidak akan senang jika ia mengabaikan semua kelasnya pagi itu dengan alasan keterlibatannya dengan Malfoy dan Goyle. Harry berusaha keras untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada apa yang dikatakan para profesor di depan kelas dan mengabaikan pemikiran apakah Malfoy juga mengikuti kelas sore atau memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam asramanya.

"... Kau baik-baik saja, _mate_?"

Kerutan samar pertanda tidak mengerti sudah cukup bagi Ron untuk menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan pemuda di hadapannya. Kelas baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu dan saat ini ia bersama Ron memilih untuk kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor; mencoba bersantai dengan bermain Catur Sihir di dekat perapian.

Ia melihat Ron mengedikkan bahu. "Kau terlihat lebih banyak melamun seharian ini, Harry," kata Ron lagi tanpa melihatnya. Pemuda itu tengah membisikkan sesuatu kepada bidak di atas papan catur. Harry mencoba untuk tidak mengerang karena lagi-lagi salah satu bidak Ron berhasil menghancurkan bidak miliknya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy?"

Tangannya yang sebelumnya tengah sibuk memunguti pecahan-pecahan bidak Catur Sihir yang berserakan mendadak berhenti. Ia bisa memastikan jika kedua matanya tengah melebar atas apa yang dikatakan Ron. Harry juga menyadari bagaimana ia entah sejak kapan menahan napasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Harry berpura-pura tidak mengerti. "Jangan konyol, Ron."

Pemuda berkacamata itu seolah-olah bisa melihat Ron tengah memutar kedua mata walau saat ini pandangannya tengah terfokus pada papan catur di hadapannya. Ia merasakan desir aneh atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ron sebelum ini. Apakah... apakah Ron menyadari kalau ia—

Kerutan kembali muncul di kening Harry. Pandangannya mengeras dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Menyadari jika ia apa? Apa yang tengah dipikirkannya?

Mendengar Ron memanggil namanya membuat Harry mendongakkan kepala. Ia melihat ada sorot mata aneh pada tatapan yang diberikan Ron saat ini.

"Huh?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Malfoy, Harry?" Ron kembali bertanya. "Mungkin aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi Hermione dan aku menyadari jika belakangan ini kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengan mengurusi Malfoy. Maksudku... _well_, sejak kapan kau dan Malfoy mendadak suka bertanding menangkap Snitch bersama tanpa saling melukai satu sama lain, huh?"

Tidak ada nada kecemburuan di dalam suara Ron. Pemuda di hadapannya lebih terdengar seperti heran dan bingung. Berkali-kali ia melihat Ron memainkan pecahan-pecahan bidak di tangan sembari mencoba tidak menatapnya.

"K-kapan kau—"

"—kapan aku tahu kau suka menyelinap di pagi hari untuk menemui Malfoy?" Harry mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepala dan mendapati Ron mengedikkan bahu. "Aku mungkin tidak pintar seperti 'Mione, tapi aku tidak akan luput mendengar kau yang keluar dari kamar setiap pagi, _mate_. Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi kau tidak bisa tidak berisik jika sedang antusias."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Harry merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar. "Uh—_sorry_?"

Ron mengibaskan tangan tepat di depannya dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. "Jadi," kata pemuda itu lagi. "Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Malfoy?"

**TBC**

One more chapter to go. Thank you so much for your supports for this fan-fiction =]


	6. Chapter 6

**Mistletoe's Prank**

**Author: **Neshvidha  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings: **SLASH, Post War, EWE, flangst, etc.  
**Part: **6/6

**. . . . . .**

Apa hubungan sebenarnya antara dirinya dan Malfoy?

Harry memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan tidak mengerti. Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ron kepadanya. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah jawaban yang pasti dari pertanyaan tersebut. Lagi pula, untuk apa dan mengapa tiba-tiba Ron bertanya demikian?

"Aku—"

Pemuda Gryffindor itu mendengar suaranya sendiri yang terputus. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Namun setelah beberapa saat berlalu, sekali lagi ia menemukan dirinya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut pertanda bingung. Berkali-kali ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Ron dan bidak Catur Sihir yang masih berdiri di atas papan di depannya.

"_Mate_?" Ron memanggil.

Ia bisa merasakan keraguan di nada suara itu namun tidak langsung membuatnya mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Ron. Kedua matanya saat ini tengah terpaku kepada bidak-bidak catur yang terlupakan.

Harry tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Lebih karena ia meragukan jawabannya sendiri. Ia dan Malfoy memang berteman tapi entah mengapa ada suara di dalam kepalanya yang tidak menyetujui pernyataan itu. Saat ini ia hanya tahu jika ada desakan di dalam dirinya yang menginginkannya untuk pergi ke tempat Malfoy. Dan semakin lama, desakan itu semakin terasa sehingga mampu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ia sungguh ingin bertemu Malfoy sekarang walau apapun alasan di balik pemikiran itu.

Mungkin dengan menemui Malfoy ia bisa menemukan jawaban yang pasti?

"Aku—_well_, kurasa aku harus pergi," kata Harry dengan cepat. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan Ron untuk mengatakan apapun sebelum dirinya bergegas keluar dari ruang rekreasi, berjalan melalui beberapa koridor sampai ia menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan menara tempat tinggal Malfoy. Ia baru saja berniat meminta lukisan di depan pintu masuk untuk mengatakan jika dirinya ingin menemui Malfoy sebelum telinganya menangkap suara perbincangan dari balik lukisan.

Harry sempat terpaku beberapa saat. Namun setelah menyadari bahwa ia seperti mengenal pemilik suara yang didengarnya, tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah menjauhi tempat itu. Keningnya sempat berkerut setelah sadar jika saat ini ia tengah bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang nyala obor dengan sepasang mata hijaunya tidak beralih sedikit pun dari pintu masuk asrama Malfoy.

Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menunggu lukisan itu berayun terbuka dengan dua sosok yang terlihat familiar baginya memanjat keluar dari balik lukisan. Kedua matanya tidak berkedip mengamati sosok Lucius Malfoy yang terlihat berbicara serius dengan Malfoy. Hanya dengan melihat saja ia mampu merasakan atmosfir tidak menyenangkan yang menggantung di sekitar kedua sosok tersebut.

Kepala sang Pangeran Slytherin itu terlihat tengah tertunduk seolah-olah menatap lantai koridor jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Lucius Malfoy. Beberapa kali ia mengamati bagaimana Malfoy menganggukkan kepala sembari mengatakan sesuatu dalam suara pelan kepada sang Malfoy Senior sebelum ia melihat Lucius Malfoy beranjak menjauh. Harry bahkan tidak menunggu—atau memastikan Lucius Malfoy tidak akan kembali—untuk menemui pemilik mata abu-abu tersebut. Ia tidak luput melihat keterkejutan tergambar di wajah Malfoy saat dirinya memanggil pemuda itu.

"Potter," Malfoy berkata di sela-sela bibirnya yang terkatup. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Malfoy terdengar sangat tidak senang. Beberapa kali pikiran mengenai ada baiknya ia meninggalkan Malfoy sendiri terlebih dahulu terlintas di benaknya. Tapi berkali-kali pula ia berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut setelah kembali mengingat bagaimana desakan di dalam dirinya yang ingin menemui pemuda itu. Ia ingin kembali menemui Malfoy hanya untuk sekadar memastikan pemuda berkulit pucat itu baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang ayahmu lakukan di sini di saat seperti ini?" Harry berbalik bertanya tanpa ada keinginan untuknya menjawab pertanyaan Malfoy. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena—"

"—tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, Potter," Malfoy menyela; tampak sedikit bosan. "Apakah sekarang ada larangan bagi seorang ayah untuk melihat keadaan anaknya setelah"—Malfoy terdiam sejenak. Kedua mata pemuda itu melebar sebelum menggeleng pelan—"setelah sebelum ini anak laki-lakinya hampir mati?"

Harry yang cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Malfoy tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia menatap pemuda itu cukup lama hingga membuat Malfoy dengan cepat membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

"Malfoy..."

Ia kembali melihat pemuda di hadapannya menggelengkan kepala. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau tahu," kata Malfoy. Sudut mata pemuda itu sempat mengerling ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini bukan saat di mana murid-murid bisa berkeliaran, Potter. Kau seharusnya sudah ada di asramamu."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu." Harry menyadari suaranya yang terdengar lebih menyerupai bisikan yang sangat pelan. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir jika Malfoy tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya sebelum menyadari kepala pemuda Slytherin itu berputar cepat dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang melebar sempurna. Menyadari apa yang sudah dikatakannya, Harry merasakan kembali wajahnya seperti terbakar.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu, Potter."

Kali ini kedua matanyalah yang melebar. "Apakah itu salah, huh? Aku mencemaskanmu, Malfoy," katanya sembari mengabaikan jantungnya yang kini berdetak lebih cepat. "Kita ini teman, bukan? Tidak ada salahnya jika... jika aku mencemaskanmu."

Sepasang mata hijaunya sempat melihat mata abu-abu Malfoy menyiratkan sebuah ekspresi. Hanya saja Harry tidak langsung mengerti apa maksud pandangan tersebut.

"Mengenai hal itu," Malfoy berkata. "Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu lagi, Potter. Tidak. Seharusnya bahkan sejak awal akan lebih baik jika kita tidak berteman sama sekali."

Seperti baru saja dilempari ratusan bola-bola salju yang dingin, Harry merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Napasnya tercekat dengan kedua bola mata melebar sempurna. Ia sangat tidak suka apa yang sudah dikatakan Malfoy tadi. Ia melihat Malfoy dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuh sebelum menaiki anak tangga di balik lukisan.

Harry menolak untuk membiarkan pemuda Slytherin itu pergi begitu saja. Dengan cepat ia menyusul Malfoy dan mencengkeram salah satu lengan pemuda itu. Merasakan dirinya mencoba menahan kepergian Malfoy, pemuda di hadapannya berhenti. Tatapan tajam diberikan Malfoy kepadanya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, kau tahu," Harry berkata. Ia tidak merenggangkan cengkeraman tangannya saat Malfoy mencoba melepaskan diri. "Kau tidak bisa pergi seenakmu setelah mengatakan bahwa... bahwa kita tidak perlu berteman lagi? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, huh!? Bukankah kau sendiri awalnya tidak keberatan untuk berteman denganku?"

"Tapi sekarang aku berubah pikiran, Potter. Kita memang—"

"—apa ini karena aku sudah menciummu?" Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya berpikir demikian. Bukankah sebelum ini Malfoy sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan? Lalu mengapa sekarang justru pemuda itu bersikap aneh? Harry sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Malfoy.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, Potter," kata Malfoy sembari menghentak lengan untuk melepaskan diri. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa mencium dengan baik. Tapi kau sungguh ingin tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Harry tidak memberikan jawaban tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mau mendengar jika Malfoy ingin memberikan alasan. Ia tidak memedulikan bagaimana wajahnya yang memerah karena Pangeran Slytherin itu mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah pencium yang hebat.

"Itu karena aku sudah muak, Potter," ujar Malfoy. Tatapan dingin dari pemuda Slytherin itu membuatnya tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. "Aku sungguh sangat muak denganmu dan sikap Gryffindor-mu yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Gryffindor sepertimu memang sangat suka membuat masalah."

**. . . . . .**

Dua minggu lebih sudah berlalu sejak terakhir kali Harry berbicara dengan Malfoy. Ia memang masih sering berpapasan dengan Pangeran Slytherin itu di beberapa tempat. Ia juga masih melihat Malfoy di kelas gabungan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Tapi dari semua itu, tidak sekalipun dirinya berbicara lagi dengan pemuda tersebut. Malfoy bersikap seperti mereka tidak lagi saling mengenal atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan tengah berusaha menghindarinya. Malfoy bahkan dengan jelas memilih untuk segera pergi ketika mereka berdua kebetulan berada di dalam ruangan yang sama.

Semua itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa baru saja kehilangan gairah hidup. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat bersemangat setelah mendengar Flitwick akhirnya mampu mengakhiri peristiwa _mistletoe_-_mistletoe_ terjadi beberapa pekan terakhir atau mendengar Millicent Bulstrode yang diberi detensi membersihkan semua sisa-sisa _mistletoe_ karena berada di balik semua peristiwa itu.

Sampai sekarang pun Harry tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap pemuda bermata abu-abu itu. Tapi ada beberapa alasan yang muncul di kepalanya sejak dua minggu terakhir dan Harry berpikir bahwa Lucius Malfoy-lah penyebab semua itu. Malfoy masih bersikap biasa sebelum kunjungan laki-laki itu, bukan?

Harry tidak punya pilihan lain—walau ia tidak bisa menerima alasan Malfoy begitu saja—karena apapun yang dilakukannya sepertinya tidak akan merubah keputusan pemuda tersebut.

Harry menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya mengamati pemain Quidditch Gryffindor yang tengah terbang mengitari lapangan; beberapa kali meneriakkan kalimat perintah kepada teman satu asramanya. Barulah ketika matahari tenggelam dan membuat udara dingin berhembus di sekitar lapangan, ia menghentikan latihan; membiarkan teman satu timnya untuk pergi sementara dirinya memilih untuk tinggal sejenak.

Pemuda Gryffindor itu memilih mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi di tribun dengan sapu terbang di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat Snitch Emas agar tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Ia tahu hanya dirinya yang berada di lapangan. Mungkin di saat yang sama, semua teman satu timnya tengah menikmati makan malam di Aula Besar.

Mendadak, tidak ada keinginan lagi untuk menikmati terbang dengan sapu terbangnya dan menangkap Snitch Emas. Ia tidak lagi melakukan hal itu setelah menyadari kegiatan tersebut tidak menarik lagi jika dilakukan seorang diri. Harry sudah mulai terbiasa bermain menangkap Quidditch bersama Malfoy. Namun setelah mereka tidak lagi berbicara dan menyelinap di pagi hari untuk bermain Quidditch, ia menganggap tidak ada tantangan lagi jika terbang sendirian.

Pemuda Gryffindor itu kembali menghela napas. Ia mengantongi Snitch Emas dan beranjak menuju kastil dengan menyeret kakinya. Harry tidak ada keinginan untuk pergi ke Aula Besar malam itu. Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia menyelinap ke dapur dan meminta beberapa peri rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

Tapi baru saja ia hendak menuju lukisan yang merupakan pintu masuk menuju dapur Hogwarts, langkah kakinya terhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap keberadaan sosok Malfoy yang bersandar pada dinding tidak jauh darinya dengan kedua tangan melingkar di pinggang seorang gadis. Harry mengenali siapa gadis yang tengah dipeluk Malfoy. Yeah. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Astoria Greengrass?

Pemuda berkacamata itu tidak terlihat menyadari bagaimana dirinya tengah menggenggam tangkai sapu terbang dengan erat. Kedua matanya melebar menyaksikan Malfoy menundukkan kepala untuk memagut bibir Greengrass. Harry merasakan desakan agar dirinya segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun entah mengapa, kedua kakinya seperti diberikan Mantra Perekat. Ia tidak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya dan menyaksikan bagaimana kedua murid Slytherin tersebut berciuman. Malfoy bahkan sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya di tempat itu.

Bagi Harry, pemandangan itu seperti déjà vu baginya. Ia pernah berada di posisi ini; posisi di mana ia melihat Malfoy mencium seorang gadis di bawah rangkaian _mistletoe._ Seperti kejadian itu kembali terulang, saat bibir Malfoy tidak lagi bertaut dengan bibir Greengrass, ia segera mendapati sepasang mata abu-abu itu mengarah kepadanya. Harry tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan hanya membalas tatapan tajam dari sang Pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Potter." Ini adalah kali pertama ia kembali mendengar Malfoy memanggilnya setelah dua pekan terakhir. "Mengapa aku tidak terkejut melihatmu di sini?"

Sudut bibirnya sedikit berkedut. Harry berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum atas kata-kata Malfoy sehingga ia memaksa wajahnya untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang pasif.

"Mungkin jika kau tidak berciuman di sembarang tempat, kau tidak perlu melihatku. Aku juga tidak perlu harus melihatmu memasukkan lidah ke mulut seseorang, Malfoy," katanya tanpa memedulikan bagaimana wajah Astoria Greengrass merona merah. Ia mencoba untuk tidak melihat sepasang mata abu-abu itu dan segera berjalan melewati Malfoy serta Greengrass; dengan cepat menggelitik buah pir di dalam mangkuk dan menghilang di balik lukisan yang berayun tertutup.

Harry sungguh berusaha keras mengabaikan bagaimana dadanya terasa sesak hanya dengan melihat Malfoy mencium Greengrass. Ia tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Ia ingin Malfoy hanya menciumnya seorang. Bukan karena rangkaian _mistletoe_ tapi atas kemauan sendiri.

Oh _bloody hell_, apa yang sudah dipikirkannya?

Dia dan Malfoy? Berciuman seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih? Mengapa ia terdengar seperti mengharapkan Malfoy dan dirinya mempunyai hubungan seperti itu?

Harry tidak tahu mengapa, tapi jauh di dalam dirinya ia menyukai pemikiran itu. Suara di dalam kepalanya bahkan dengan jelas mengatakan tidak ada yang salah dengan semua yang dipikirkannya.

Beberapa peri rumah yang segera mendekatinya ketika ia muncul dari balik lukisan memaksa Harry untuk mengabaikan pemikiran itu sejenak. Ia berusaha menikmati makan malamnya yang terlambat sembari melakukan percakapan kecil dengan para peri rumah yang dengan senang hati menjawab setiap pertanyaannya. Dan saat ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya, para peri rumah itu memaksanya untuk membawa beberapa pudding krim sebelum pergi.

Harry berniat untuk kembali ke asramanya mengingat jam malam hampir tiba. Ia sedang tidak ingin beberapa Prefek memergokinya masih berkeliaran di koridor apalagi dengan seragam Quidditch yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Sungguh, berdiri di bawah siraman air hangat terdengar begitu menggodanya sekarang sehingga ia ingin bergegas kembali ke asramanya.

Namun keinginan itu sepertinya harus menunggu ketika kedua matanya menangkap keberadaan sosok Malfoy yang bersandar pada dinding tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri—tepat di tempat yang sama sejak terakhir kali Harry melihat sosok itu—dengan kepala tertunduk dan kening berkerut. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bersyukur tidak melihat Astoria Greengrass berada di manapun. Mungkinkah Malfoy berdiri di sana sepanjang waktu?

"Malfoy?"

Pemuda Slytherin itu terlihat sangat terkejut dan segera mendongakkan kepala; menatapnya dengan kedua mata melebar. Harry dibuat heran saat melihat Malfoy yang sepertinya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi Harry tidak ingin Malfoy pergi seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin sosok itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, ia berlari mengejar Malfoy dan berhasil menahan lengan pemuda itu agar tidak berlari lagi.

"MALFOY!" Harry berseru memanggil pemuda di depannya karena Malfoy mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. "Hentikan!"

Untuk pertama kalinya sepasang mata abu-abu itu tertuju kepadanya; menyiratkan kemarahan. "Jangan menyentuhku, Potter," desis Malfoy.

"Apa sebenarnya masalahmu, huh?" Harry bertanya dan mengabaikan kata-kata Malfoy. "Kau begitu muaknya terhadapku sampai membuatku terdengar seperti wabah penyakit yang berbahaya, kau tahu," Harry terdiam lagi. Tangannya menahan lengan Malfoy lebih kuat. "Apa aku begitu menjijikannya di matamu sekarang, Malfoy?"

Malfoy membuka mulut namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir itu sehingga ia menghela napas panjang dan dengan perlahan melepaskan lengan pemuda di depannya. Harry mencoba untuk menghilangkan kekecewaan ketika kontak fisik itu berakhir.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti apa yang kaukatakan. Itu—" Suara Malfoy membuatnya menatap Pangeran Slytherin itu. Malfoy menggeleng dan mencoba menghindari pandangannya. "Kau juga tidak seharusnya terlihat berbicara denganku, Potter."

"Uh-uh. Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada."

Harry memutar kedua matanya, tidak heran jika sekali lagi ia mendapati pemuda itu seperti menghindari pertanyaannya dengan baik. Tidakkah Malfoy bosan bersikap seperti itu? Mencoba mengatakan suatu hal yang pada akhirnya tidak dimengerti olehnya?

"Apa ini karena ayahmu?" Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya tidak bertanya. Mungkin dengan demikian Malfoy mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan tidak meninggalkan dirinya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak berhenti terngian di kepalaynya. "Apa Lucius Malfoy tidak mengijinkan kau untuk berteman denganku?"

"Ayahku tidak ada hubungan dengan semua ini, Potter. Dia—"

"—lalu apa?" Harry memotong. Wajahnya melukiskan emosi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu seenaknya, kau tahu? Aku tidak mengerti, Malfoy. Sebelum ini kau tidak keberatan kita berteman. Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba saja kau merubah keputusanmu? Dan jangan pikir alasan 'karena aku muak' membuatku menerima semua itu. Aku hanya..."

Harry tidak melanjutkan kalimat itu. Ia membiarkan suaranya dengan perlahan ditelan kesunyian di sekitarnya. Dilihatnya wajah tanpa ekspresi Malfoy mengeras.

"Karena dunia ini menginginkan demikian, Potter," Malfoy berujar. Bahu pemuda Slytherin itu merosot seperti baru saja kalah oleh perdebatan di dalam dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang akan dipikirkan para penyihir di luar sana mengenai dirimu, huh? Seorang Harry Potter berteman dengan mantan Pelahap Maut. Pikirkan pendapat mereka. Kau tidak seharusnya berteman denganku."

Sungguh? Jadi itu alasan Malfoy bersikap demikian? Hanya karena mengkhawatirkan bagaimana pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya? Saat ini Harry merasakan sesuatu memuncah di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa senang karena Malfoy terdengar seperti mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Namun ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan kesal atas tindakan pemuda Slytherin itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan, kau tahu," katanya sembari berusaha tidak memperlihatkan emosi apapun. "Mereka bisa mengatakan apa yang mereka inginkan dan aku sama sekali tidak akan peduli."

Rahang Malfoy yang mengeras sempat terkatup rapat. "Tapi aku peduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Aku peduli karena itu menyangkut keluargaku. Keluargaku tidak perlu lagi perhatian dari seluruh dunia sihir tertuju kepada kami hanya karena aku berteman denganmu. _Father_ pasti tidak menginginkan semua itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Sejak tadi kau mengatakan mengenai apa yang diharapkan dan diinginkan semua orang. Tapi apa yang kauinginkan, Malfoy?"

Kalimat pertanyaan darinya seketika membuat Malfoy terdiam. Pemuda Slytherin itu tampak terkejut hingga Harry berpikir jika ia sudah mengajukan pertanyaan yang salah. Tapi setelah beberapa saat berlalu, ia tahu bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang selama ini kauinginkan?" Harry mendesak dan membuat napas Malfoy tercekat. Ia tidak tahu alasan yang tepat, hanya saja menunggu Malfoy menjawab membuat debaran jantungnya semakin meningkat.

Dengan setengah ragu Harry mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menangkupkannya di kedua sisi wajah Malfoy. Pangeran Slytherin itu sempat terkejut namun tidak menarik tubuh menjauhinya. Harry merasa sedikit lega. Sepasang mata _emerald_-nya mencoba untuk menatap kedua mata Malfoy. Ia membiarkan dirinya kembali tenggelam di dalam warna abu-abu itu.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Draco?" Harry bertanya sekali lagi dan membuat tubuh pemuda di hadapannya tersentak ketika ia mendekatkan wajah mereka; bernapas tepat di depan bibir Malfoy. Ia mampu merasakan Malfoy bernapas dengan cepat dan pendek.

"Aku... aku ingin dirimu, untukku sendiri."

Hanya satu kalimat. Satu kalimat dari pemuda di hadapannya mampu membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Harry merasakan seluruh udara di paru-parunya menghilang begitu saja. Dadanya terasa sesak seperti ingin meledak. Ia tidak pernah berpikir Malfoy akan memberikan jawaban seperti itu.

Malfoy menginginkan... dirinya?

"Hanya diriku?"

Malfoy menggeleng. "Aku ingin semuanya," Pangeran Slytherin itu mengoreksi tanpa mengalihkan perhatian darinya. "_Dammit_, Potter. Aku menginginkan semua hal yang ada pada dirimu. Kau tidak tahu—atau mungkin tidak bisa membayangkan—bagaimana selama ini aku menginginkan kau untuk diriku sendiri."

Pemuda di hadapannya terdiam sejenak namun Harry seperti tahu Malfoy belum selesai bicara. Dilihatnya pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Sepasang kilau abu-abu itu tengah tertuju kepadanya sehingga Harry tidak sadar bagaimana saat ini ia menahan napasnya dengan gugup. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang menunggu Malfoy kembali melanjutkan.

"Di saat semua orang menjauhiku, menganggap bahwa aku tidak pantas bersama mereka, semua itu membuatku kehilangan semuanya. Aku bukan lagi seorang Draco Malfoy, kau lihat. Tapi kau... kau datang begitu saja dan membawa harapan untukku—agar aku tetap menjadi siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Kau berhasil menyelamatkanku dari... dari diriku sendiri, Potter. Membawaku kembali dari lubang tanpa cahaya dan jalan keluar." Sekali lagi Malfoy terdiam sejenak. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Jadi... bisakah aku memilikimu? Bisakah aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan?"

Harry masih menahan napasnya. Apa ia juga menginginkan Malfoy seperti Malfoy menginginkannya? Suara di kepalanya dengan lantang mengatakan 'ya' walau ia masih belum sepenuhnya memercayai apa yang sudah dikatakan Malfoy. Ia memang menginginkan Malfoy. Ia ingin hanya dirinya yang merasakan ciuman dari bibir pemuda itu, hanya dirinya yang dipikirkan Malfoy, dan hanya ia satu-satunya yang mengetahui ketakutan serta kecemasan di dalam diri Pangeran Slytherin di hadapannya.

"Yeah," pemuda Gryffindor itu akhirnya menjawab. Suaranya seperti bisikan yang amat pelan sehingga ia berpikir Malfoy tidak akan mendengarnya. Namun ia salah. Ketika Pangeran Slytherin itu dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala serta melihat kedua mata abu-abu itu melebar, Harry tahu Malfoy mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Ya, Malfoy. Kau bisa memilikiku," katanya lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang meyakinkan. "Karena aku sudah menjadi milikmu bahkan sebelum kusadari."

Dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagi bibir mereka untuk sekali lagi bertemu. Tentu saja kali ini tanpa adanya rangkaian _mistletoe_ yang mengantung di atas kepala atau karena salah satu dari mereka tengah membutuhkan rasa aman, hiburan, dan perlindungan dari orang lain.

Yeah. Kali ini apa yang mereka lakukan adalah karena keinginan mereka sendiri.

**The End**

Akhirnya selesai =] saya sangat tahu bahwa fan-fiksi ini amat sangat jauh dari sempurna. Walau demikian, terima kasih banyak atas semua review, favorite ataupun follow alert-nya, dan bahkan hanya sekadar membaca tetap saua ucapkan terima kasih. Fan-fiksi ini memang sudah selesai sampai di sini, tapi review baik itu berisi kritik dan saran yang membangun masih tetap saya terima =)

Salam,

**~Nesh**


End file.
